Stay Beautiful Beri
by BorixJannyxoxo
Summary: It starts off with Beck and Tori moments from Victorious specials and then becomes my own stories about them. The first few chapters will be told from Beck's POV. Then the others will be swapped around. It starts from "Beck's Big Break". This is going to tell you how Beck is slowly falling for Tori.
1. The Hug That Changed Everything

A/N This is a short little background knowledge. This is a strictly beri fanfiction! There may be some drama with Jade but I haven't decided yet. The first chapter is going to take place at the end of "Beck's Big Break" Which we all love because of their hug. :D This is going to contain moments from all the Victorious specials. I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!

"Beck's Big Break"

Beck's POV

I was in my RV on my computer when I saw a rather weird post from Tori that said "OMG I just made a superstar get shot in the hand by an arrow!" Tori has been apologizing to me all week because she accidentally got me fired from the movie "Miss Fire". She was trying to defend me but Melinda didn't care. I wasn't mad at Tori but I could tell she still felt awful. I decided to call her and see if she was ok. Right when I was about to dial her number, I got a call from the casting director of "Miss Fire". I was a little hesitant to pick up at first but I did.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beck this is the casting director from 'Miss Fire'"

"Oh hi. What's up?" I asked nervously.

"How would like your role back?" This man got straight to the point. I got so excited and flustered but then one thought hit me that I had to ask.

"What about Melinda? Wouldn't she be unhappy if-"

"There was a little…accident on set today and she had to be pulled from the movie. We are recasting her tomorrow. So what do you say? Do you want your job back?"

The first question that came into my head was "what was the accident?" But instead I said "I would love my part back! Thanks you so much you won't regret your decision I promise!"

"Hey don't thank me man. Thank Crystal Waters. See you next week on Thursday at 5 am"

"Wait who's Crystal Wa-"

I was cut off by the dial tone. I was starting to get tired before the call but now no way was I getting any sleep tonight! Who was this "Crystal Waters"? She must've had something to do with the accident.

That's when the light bulb went up in my head. I practically ran across the RV to open my computer again to Tori's post. The first thing I did was look at what time she posted the status. It was posted a half hour before I got the call. Crystal Waters a.k.a. Tori Vega got me my role back!

My first instinct was to call her and thank her for everything she did. Then I realized this thanks had to be face to face. It was too late for me to drive to her house since it was going on 11. I had to settle with thanking her tomorrow. So I had to figure out how I was going to do this. I wanted to make it a little comical to try and lighten the mood a bit. Then I would offer to do something for her.

After I planned I realized that it was pretty late so I decided to try and fall asleep. I had failed terribly at sleeping. Not because of the movie though. It was Tori. The fact that she went back there and got my job back really made me gain a whole lot of respect for her. She tried to right her wrong and succeeded. Man was I proud of her determination.

_That is something I doubt Jade would do._ said a voice in my head.

Woah woah woah hold it right there brain. Why did that come up? Jade might not be the most ehhh caring person but she would at least try… right?

_Sure only if she got something out of it_.

Okay now my head is seriously screwing me up. It's probably just because it's getting late and I'm super happy right now. My brain is just playing tricks. Jade would never be that selfish. She would want me to be happy not miserable. I might not have shown it but I was miserable at first but thing happen for a reason. For some reason I couldn't stay mad at Tori. She wasn't exactly trying to get me fired in the first place.

I just laid there in my bad. Staring at the ceiling, thinking about how grateful I was to Tori. Then I slowly slipped away from my thoughts into a deep sleep.

Only to dream about the movie premiere. I was walking down the red carpet with someone's arm intertwined with mine. The paparazzi was taking photos of everyone. Then it was my turn to be ambushed by the camera's flashes. "Beck! Beck! Over here Beck! There's that million dollar smile." I smiled and let them take the pictures when a surprising name fell out of someone's mouth. "Tori! Tori! Over here!" I look to my right and I see the beautiful Tori Vega with her arm intertwined with mine. She's wearing a navy blue gown that has one silver strap over her right arm and goes to her shins and gold heels. I'm in a black and white tuxedo. Torus then looks up at me and smiles and leans closer to kiss me. Right when she's about to I sit straight up in my bed.

"What is happening to me?" I whispered aloud.

I realized that I was breathing heavily and that I was trembling. It wasn't a nightmare so why am I trembling? Tori is well Tori. She's sweet, funny, smart, beautiful-. Woah slow it down there brain. Tori is just a friend.

_A really good friend that got you your job back._ Ok this voice is seriously messing me up.

Yes Tori did get me my job back, but that wouldn't cause me to dream about me nearly kissing her right?

_Open your eyes and realize that you like her for crying out loud!_

"I do not like Tori that way!" I basically yelled and my voice traveled throughout the entire RV.

If I didn't like her than why did I just feel like I was in denial just now? Stop it Beck! You're just going wonky! You don't love Tori! You just love that she got your job back. I glanced over at my clock and saw it was already 5:45. I had an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready for school.

I showered, ate breakfast, got dressed, and drove to school. I decided whether or not to give Tori a ride. Wait why did Tori come up? I should have decided to give Jade a ride. But I wanted to get her away from Trina.

_You keep telling yourself that._

"Shut up!" I screamed before getting out of my car.

I went to my locker and as I closed it I heard a familiar sweet voice come up behind me.

"Hi Beck" The voice said excitedly.

"Tori Vega" I said.

"That's me" She replied

"Are you sure you're not Crystal Waters?" I asked in a joking tone.

"You got the call?!" Tori asked excitedly.

"I'm back on the movie!" I said happily with my arms out.

"Yay!"

Tori jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her chin on my shoulder, while I put my chin on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her small waist and rubbed my thumb against my other arm. We swayed a little. Then this weird feeling took control of me. It was warm, fuzzy, satisfactory, accomplished feeling. Whenever I hugged Jade it was never like this. We stayed in each other's arms for a good 5 seconds until Jade came over. She glanced at us.

"1,2."

Tori moved her chin from my shoulder and I did the same. We both glanced at Jade until she continued.

"Don't make me get to three" Jade demanded.

We both pulled away and I leaned against my locker with Tori standing smiling a little with her rosy red cheeks across from me.

Man she looked so cute like that.

Woah what is happening?!

"Better!" Jade said and I wrapped my arm around her.

That was the hug that changed everything.

A/N So what'd you guys think? Please leave a review and I will update tomorrow I promise this! Today is just a busy day. Until then! So long!


	2. Do I Love Her?

**A/N This day wasn't as crazy as I thought. So that means one thing. Another chapter! Thank you so much to FurryFriends143 and Cheysma2000 for the awesome reviews! I even have another Beri Love story that I posted on youtube and I'm considering posting it here. So this chapter is going to take place during "Freak the Freak Out." I loved that episode so much! Especially since we get to hear Ariana and Elizabeth sing! :D. So on to the chapter! I apologize if the episodes are out of order!**

"Freak the Freak Out"

Beck's POV

Last night at Karaoke Dokie was probably the most annoying day of my life! First off once I found out Tori couldn't come I wanted to know why and you know how Jade gets so of course she has to start a scene. Then Sikowitz called Jade a gank (which was probably the most entertaining thing of the day besides Cat and Jade singing).

Andre, Cat, Jade and I arrive at Karaoke Dokie at like 7:30. We get there and of course we see Robbie and Rex singing "Forever Baby". We purposely didn't invite them but of course there they were! We got nervous that they were going to try and hang with us but at the end of their song Rex made a shout out to Northridge girls. Our worry quickly disappeared.

"I'm getting another soda." Jade stated.

"Get me one?" I asked her.

"No." She said calmly yet defensively.

"She really_ can_ be a gank." Andre said.

"You have no idea." I agreeded.

Ever since that hug I shared with Tori after she got me my job back, she's been super possessive. One time me and Tori both happened to be walking to Sikowitzs class and started talking. Ever since that hug with Tori, I've been craving, longing to see her when ever i could. I wanted to hold her again. Once Jade saw us she started screaming at Tori.

"Why are you flirting with _MY _boyfriend Vega?!" Jade screeched.

"We were just walking and talking Jade." Tori said defensively

"Talking about what? How much you love him and how you want me out of the picture so he can be yours!" Jade accused.

"It was nothing like that!"I shouted.

"Just get away from him Vega!"

Tori then ran away to class.

So back to last night. These two annoying chicks named Haley and Terra came over to us. Terra started to flirt with me but I kept giving her hints saying I'm not interested. This girl did not give up. Then Cat chimed in.

"Um excuse me miss." Cat said nervously while tapping her shoulder.

"What?" Terra said rather harsh.

"He has a girlfriend."

"I don't see her."

"Turn around"

Jade had come from nowhere and we could instantly tell it was going to be bad.

"Now you see her." Jade stated.

"I don't see much" Terra had crossed the line there.

"Okay!" Andre and I said in unison.

"Did you know that karaoke comes from the Japanese?" Andre asked.

"Man how great is Japan right?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Hey. Check out dude's jacket." Said Haley

"Oh. Hollywood Arts. The school for wanna be's" Said Terra

I was done trying to end that argument because I was so aggravated.

"So you ladies gonna sing tonight?"

"Well we didn't come for the buffalo nuggets."

"But we are going to get some right?" I asked concerned.

"I don't care! And yeah were singing tonight."

"Awesome."

"So are we."

"I like Japan. Except my brother got stabbed there."

Terra just looked at Cat like she had two heads.

"It was an accident. He's better now." Cat said reassuringly.

It turns out those two girls couldn't sing for their lives! So we had this in the bag! When Cat and Jade were done performing that was when the owner came up on stage.

"Hey a lot of great singers here tonight right? But I think two girls really stood out!" I patted Jade's arm.

"The winners are Haley and Terra!"

Haley and Terra screamed out of excitement while the rest of us where silent. The whole place was silent. Then Rex broke the silence.

"Hey! Those scrounges can't sing!"

Then I stood up.

"Hey! Come on man!"

"These girls got like ten times more applause than them." Said Andre defensively.

"Just sit down!" Terra snapped.

"I'll sit you down!" Andre responded putting his arms up.

"Hey hey hey! I own the joint so I decide who wins." None of this was making sense to us until Terra said her next sentence.

"Thank you dad." Terra said sweetly.

"Dad?!" Jade asked.

Then Me and Andre joined in and said "Dad." Clearly annoyed but Cat didn't get it until later.

"Fix! Fix!" Rex screamed and everyone started booing.

"Hey hey! We won cause we rock!" said Terra.

"Yeah well don't believe everything your daddy says!" yells Cat.

"Like when he tells you you're pretty." Jade said with an evil smirk.

They banned us from singing there again. We couldn't care less. We were about to leave when our food came. We decided we would eat our food and then leave. The one thing that was on my mind while I was eating was I hope Tori's having more fun than we are.

Boy was I wrong. Andre Robbie and I decided to surprise Tori and Trina with some frozen yogurt. We rang the doorbell and I had my jacket flung over my shoulder. We rang the bell two more times before a tired looking Tori opened the door. She still managed to look beautiful. Slow down there boy you have Jade remember? So we smiled at her.

"What?" She said rather annoyed.

"Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tori questioned.

"We knew you were taking care of Trina so we wanted to surprise you with frozen yogurt." Robbie said.

Tori immediately looked guilty.

"I'm sorry you guys are sweet. I'm just tired because Trina kept me up ALL night."

"Hey where is Trina?"

Tori pointed behind us to Trina sleeping on the kitchen island tied up with duck tape on her mouth. "There."

"You tied her up?" Andre asked.

"I had to!" Tori said defensively. "She refused to take her antibiotic and started swinging on me so I had to do that!"

"Well at least she's sleeping." Robbie said

"Unless she's dead." I said.

"Nah she's sleeping…I'm pretty sure. Hey can you guys untie her and wake her up? I have to wash her gums out with salt water."

"Ewwwwwwww!" Robbie Andre and I all said at once.

"Hey what's on your arm?"

"Trina's mouth blood."

We each let out another groan if disgust when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh who is it now?!" Tori started for the door then faced us again. "Now please untie Trina and wake her up!"

"Calm down"

Tori answered the door to see Cat and Jade.

"Hey Tori"

"We brought you some frozen yogurt."

"Why? Yogurt doesn't solve all the world's problems!"

The three of us just looked up at her.

"Why are you being mean?"

"And why do you look disgusting?" asked Jade.

That made feel something that I don't feel often a fire igniting in me. It was anger. Something I very rarely felt. I wanted to just walk over there and tell Jade everything that happened. Instead I took my anger out on the knots of rope.

"Trina" Tori pointed to us again.

The girls went outside and we continued to untie Trina.

"Man these knots are tight."

"I think there's a pair of scissors in here somewhere."

Robbie happened to get Trinas hands untied and she grabbed his shirt pulling him to her. Andre and I kept trying to pry Robbie off of Trina. Trina had an iron grip which made it really hard. Finally we got him out of Trina's grasp and untied her feet. It has been 15 minutes since the girls went outside. I decided to make sure that everything was alright.

I walked out there and didn't see them. Where did they go? Maybe they went upstairs. I searched upstairs but nothing. Andre helped me search the perimeter of her house and it was clear. The girls weren't here.

"Well we gotta go." Then Andre's phone went off.

"Text from Tori?"

"Yep it says need you guys to take care of Trina til' midnight."

"Oh gross no." Then my phone went off.

"Who texted you?"

"Jade."

"What'd she say?"

"Hey babe you can't leave Tori's house I took your car keys." Then I threw my phone on the couch.

"But I don't want to spend my afternoon taking care of Trina." Robbie said.

"Somebody has to take care of me."Trina said.

A few hours pass and we realize of list of things we have to do. We had to battle Trina to was her gums with salt water. My thought during this moment. Tori Vega just wait until midnight comes around. Hope you're having fun now!

Hours and hours go by until Tori finally comes home. She comes home in white skinny jeans and a black tank top as happy as ever. I was prepared to tell her off until I realized how breath taking she was. Her hair went back to being wavy and fell perfectly around her face. Her big brown eyes sparkling and her body-woah woah woah that's far enough brain! I wanted to yell at her but I just couldn't. Then Tori says.

"You guys don't have to take care of Trina anymore tonight."

"Yeah you do!" Robbie says upset.

"No they do!"Tori said

I noticed Haley and Terra in her doorway. Sweet, sweet revenge I thought.

"She's the one were babysitting." Tori said

Tori continued to tell them what they had to do for Trina.

The girls complained and Tori said "Yeah it's worse than you think."

"Yeah its bad we all said in agreement."

"Let's go!" Tori said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Karaoke Dokie! To see a special friend of ours do a song."

"Who?" I asked.

Of course it was" Sikowitz singing Ginger Fox's Number One. Then he did a famous move from the movie "Water Dancing" I believe. We all started screaming and jumped up and down. Tori's hair bounced up with the rest of her body revealing her bare shoulders. I just stared at her back and wanted to be right behind her with my arms around her waist.

Why am I thinking this?

_Because you love her stupid! Use your brain!_

Was it true? Do I love her?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when we all ran to Sikowitz and hugged him.

The rest of the night I still had the question in my head.

Do I love her?


	3. Author's Note

_**Hey guys! It's me!**_

_**I wanted to thank all of you for reading my story not even up for a full 24 hours and i already have 5 reviews and like 6 follows and maybe 3 favs. You have no idea how much this means to me especially since this is my first fanfiction! So today i have nothing to do which is good for you guys! I will be posting all day today! Thank you for all the support and for choosing my story! You guys are the best! Chapter 3 coming up within this hour or the next one!**_

_**Love,**_

_**BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo**_


	4. A Piece of Art for the World to Admire

"Beggin' on Your Knees"

Beck's POV

I was on my way to surprise Tori at her locker. I've been working on an art project that I was going to give to her. Now I know what you're thinking. Why am I giving Tori my art project? Well the art project was based off of her. It shows inner beauty and passion. I have to say it came out pretty well. I was about to turn the corner to go to her locker when I heard her talking to someone.

"Hi Tori" said a voice I've never heard before.

"Hey…" Tori responded.

"Ryder"

"I know your name…Ryder"

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to-"

"I really can't sing a duet with you." Tori responded cutting Ryder off.

"I wasn't going to ask that."

"It's not?"

"Yea I was gonna see if maybe you wanted to you know… go out or I should probably just" Ryder said.

For some reason jealousy shot through me. It took so much strength for me to not turn around that corner and stand besides Tori and tell Ryder to just move along. I couldn't do that though. Word goes around quickly in this school. If Jade found out, I'd be dead. Also Tori would be mad at me since we aren't even dating. She doesn't even know I like her so when he started walking away I was thinking that's right you walk away when Tori did something that shocked me.

Tori grabbed his arm and said, "No wait I'd love to go out sometime! And wow your arm is hard!"

Ok what Tori said hurt me right there. She didn't even know I was there in the first place but still it hurt to hear her compliment him. He was walking away and- wait why am I even thinking like this? I have a girlfriend! I shouldn't be jealous of Ryder I should be happy for Tori. Tori is a great friend and I should be supportive not jealous. Why am I jealous?

_Oh come on Beck! Come to your senses you __**LOVE**__ Tori!_

I do not! Tori is just an amazing person that everyone likes. She is sweet funny talented caring smart beautiful. Ugh there it goes again! Why do I always go there?!

"Thanks. So we'll grab sushi or something."

"Yes! I mean yes. I… want to do that."

I slammed my locker shut and walked right past Tori. She gave me a smile which I ignored. I could feel her staring at me as I walked away. I couldn't talk to her without telling her that I knew. I was just so ugh! I can't even describe it!

_Hey I know how to describe it __**jealous**__ because Tori has a date with another guy that isn't you!_

Shut up! Dang it brain stop doing this to me! I had to find Jade before I went completely insane. I had to get my mind off of Tori.

Right before lunch Andre, Cat, Jade and I were in front of my locker talking when Robbie came down the stairs.

"Hey guys. What's wrong with me?"

We all started listing things that Robbie was messed up about I was actually counting things off on my fingers. Then he interrupted us.

"Guys! It's not funny!"

"Oh and you're not funny" Jade chimed in.

Jade's cruelty could be funny at times. Then Cat's phone started ringing.

"Oh yay. Northstar how can I assist you? Are you injured? Uh huh and your location is? Ok help is on the way! Thanks for calling Northstar." Cat giggled then turned back to us.

"What was that about?" I asked a little nervous as to what the answer would be.

"Oh you know that new phone number I got last week?"

"Yeah"

"Wel there must be a glitch or something because lots of people who have Northstar keep calling me!"

"Wait I've heard of Northstar isn't it that um?" Andre tried to finish but Cat finished for him.

"That emergency service for people who just had car accidents." She started giggling.

Rex said the words that were on our minds. "Oh my god."

"I know and I get to help people!"

"But how are the paramedics going to know that she got in that accident?" Robbie asked.

"You're right I should call the paramedics!" Cat skipped off then Tori came in.

"Hey!" She said while putting her arms on Robbie and Andre's shoulders.

I loved seeing her this happy. She just lit up the room with her beautiful smile. I wonder what got her in this mood.

"Oh someone's all happy about something." Andre said.

"Yeah it's making me sick." Jade said with disgust.

"Hey um is there a reason why girls don't wanna go out with me?" Robbie asked Tori.

"You mean one reason that stands out from all the other reasons?" Tori asked.

Even Tori thought Robbie was messed up pretty bad which made the situation so much funnier.

"So why are you happy?"Robbie asked while pouting.

"Ryder Daniels asked me out!"

Oh yeah that. I wish I could be the one to make her that happy. Making her smile skip and making her laugh. Wait again I'm going there stop it! What is happening? Luckily Jade did not see me stare at her then shake my head.

"Oh he's hot!" Rex exclaimed. "Stare all you want I'm secure."

"I don't trust that Ryder guy." Jade said and I agreed with her. Something about him just didn't seem right.

_Yeah it's he's dating Tori and you're not!_

I quickly shook that thought away.

"Oh you just hate the idea of anything good happening for me!"

"That could not be more true. I'm just saying a guy that hot and that perfect has to be hiding something."

"So I guess that means that you think Beck is hiding something." Andre said

"Well her was until I found out."

That honestly confused me so I leaned in and asked

"What… What was I hiding?"

"That you were born in Canada!" Jade screamed and walked away.

"It wasn't a secret!" I shouted back and followed her.

I haven't seen or heard from Tori all weekend so I was a little worried about her. I swear if this Ryder guy hurt her he's gonna- oh wait there's Tori. I had to find Jade so today was take two of giving Tori the art project. I didn't see Jade at her locker and Tori was in the middle of the hall talking to Ryder apologizing.

"I will never make you spicy tuna balls EVER again!"

"I actually kind of liked the spicy tuna balls."

"So you wanna come over tonight?"

"I can't I have to find a song for the full moon jam I gotta rehearse it."

"Awwww."

"I got to! I don't even know what song I'm going to do yet."

"You don't?"

"No. It's just sometimes I get so scared to sing alone."

How dare he! Is he playing with her emotions?! This guy is ridiculous I want to just go up to him and punch him in the face. Tori was falling for it!

"Well maybe we could do a song together! You know maybe a little duet action?"

"I'd like that." He puts his hand on her shoulder. "You make me feel safe."

He knew exactly how to use Tori. I was so frustrated with how she just sat there and listened and believed him! If he ever sees me without Tori around there might be a problem.

Later that day Robbie came up to Andre Jade Cat and I and told us that Ryder uses girls just to get a good grade. Without a doubt he must've been using Tori. We all agreed that we could not let Ryder get away with this. I drove us all to Tori's. Jade rang the doorbell and we all waited. She opened the door all happy.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Tori stepped aside and let us in. Then she noticed we had a serious look on our faces.

"What's wrong?" Tori's smile now disappeared.

"We have to tell you something." Andre started.

We told her what Robbie told us and when we were done she looked up at me and said nearly crying.

"So he was just using me to get a good grade?" Tori asked.

I couldn't stand seeing her like that you could hear the hurt in her voice I wanted to hold her and tell her she's too good for him anyway. Jade snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You must feel pretty stupid right now."

How I wanted to just tell Jade off right then and there but I knew I couldn't so I just pinched my nose.

"Ok that's a time out."

"But I was ju-"

"Go sit on the steps!"

Jade obeyed and all attention was back on Tori.

"So what do I do now?" She asked.

"You aren't still going to sing a duet with that jerk right?" Andre asked.

"Ugh no way!"

"Good then he'll fail."

"Yeah but I don't want to fail too."

"So what are you gonna sing?"

Tori's eyes widened as an idea obviously came into her head.

"A song… a really cool song that you're going to help me write tonight!"

"I can't."

"You have to!"

"But I gotta go to-"

"Come on Andre!" Me and Cat said.

"Fine! I guess I'll just celebrate my great grandpa's 97th birthday next year possibly!"

We all fell silent.

"Well come on!" He said while sitting down at the piano.

We all ran over there and we started shouting out ideas. Andre rejected most of mine because he thought they were a little too harsh. Finally and idea came out that they all loved.

"That player thinks he's a man?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Wait! Keep that thought!" Andre demanded.

"So ugh Mister Player do you feel like the man now?" Tori sang.

"Awesome line Beck!" Cat shouted.

"Yeah how did you come up with it?"

"Umm just came to me."

"We still need more lines keep that anger in your head Beck!"

"He had everything in the world when he asked you out." I said and everyone stared at me. I got slightly embarrassed when I said that. "What? That's another line!"

"Yeah! I've got this!" Tori shouted. "You had it all the day you told me, told me you want me. I had it all but let you fool me fool me completely. Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention 'cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions. " Tori sang. "We got the first verse down!"

We continued writing until we finished and the Tori rehearsed it a few times but we had to plan. Robbie and I are going to make sure Ryder doesn't leave during Tori's performance. Andre was going to play guitar for Tori as well. Everyone left Tori's house except for me. She still looked pretty upset.

I put my arms around her. "You okay?"

"I want to be but I can't right now."She turned around to face me. "I liked him Beck. I did but he was using me this whole time and I just… I just." She burst into tears and cried into my chest.

"Tori. It's ok. Tor listen to me. You were too good for him anyway. I knew there was something wrong with his attitude but I didn't want you to be upset with me. I'm sorry I should have told you I thought something was wrong."

"It's ok Beck. You didn't know he would use me."

"I don't know how he **_could_** use you, play with your emotions, and think he can get away with it."

"I guess he thought I was a piece of trash."

"Tori Vega." He lifted her chin up. "You are a work of art for the world to admire."

She smiled at what Beck had said. He pulled away and kissed the top of her head which smelt of strawberries which made him wonder what her lips taste like. Woah slow down there Beck! You are comforting her nothing else. He remembered something and went to his backpack.

"Here Tor."

"What *sniff* what is this?"

"This is my art project it shows inner beauty and passion I thought I'd give it to you. I've been trying to but with this whole Ryder thing I never got the chance too."

Tori examined the piece of art and smiled and something

"Beck? Why does it say "Beck and Tori" in the corner?"

"To show you that whenever you need _anything _that I will be there for you and this is to remind you of that. Don't you ever forget that."

Tori walked up to me and hugged me and whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I wrapped my arms around her waist and just rocked her side to side not wanting to let go.

She pulled away. "I think you should get going. It's getting late." She stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek and whispered "Thank you" one last time.

"You're welcome. You sure you're okay?"

"I am now. Bye Beck."

"Bye Tori." He closed the door and leant against it and let out a sigh and felt where she had kissed his cheek. He felt something run through him when she kissed his cheek. It was something warm, fuzzy, and made his heart beat faster. There was no denying it anymore he had feelings for Tori Vega.


	5. A Piece In His Love Game

A/N **O****k so this is going to be one LONG chapter so sit down and enjoy this chapter is based off of iParty with Victorious.**

Tori's POV

Something weird is going on. Ever since I performed "Beggin' on Your Knees" Beck has been acting differently. The usual calm and laid back Beck Oliver was nervous. It seemed like he was only nervous around me so I got a little worried about that. But I soon forgot about that because I had someone else in my life. His name is Steven Carson. He is the sweetest guy you will ever meet and is super funny. He is very caring and compassionate. I didn't hang out with him around my friends to much especially since I only see him every other month. His parents were divorced. His dad lived here in LA and his mom lived in Seattle. This month is going to be one of the best we've ever spent together because we've been dating for 89 days which means only 11 more days until our hundred day kiss. Steven texted me and told me he was on his way over. I asked him if he wanted to watch iCarly with me and he said yes.

"Omg aren't they hilarious?" I asked leaning back on my couch with his arm around me.

"Yeah it's pretty funny." Steven said.

"You know I always thought Carly was very pretty don't you think?"

"Yeah just um not my type."

Why did he say that? I didn't ask him if he liked her I just asked if he thought she was pretty. I mean I thought she was pretty. He then changed the subject to something I would love to talk about.

"You know we've been going out for a little over 3 months."

"I do. We're coming up on our hundred day kiss."

"Sneak preview?"

"Show me the trailer."

We leaned in and our lips only grazed each other until Trina came down stairs.

"Hey Steven welcome back to LA. Still don't know why you're dating Tori while I was available but whatever!"

"She can be-"

"Yeah"

I cut him off and went back to watching iCarly.

The next day I was at school eating lunch with Robbie, Rex, Jade and Beck. Beck couldn't make eye contact with me. He would talk to me but look at the ground. I was about to ask him what's going on when Andre came up.

"Hey hey hey."

"Hey."

"I gotta tell you something you guys ready?"

"Wait. Kay I'm ready" Jade said.

"Alright now you guys know my uncle…"

"The creepy one or the real-estate agent?"

"Real-estate. He sold a house… you ready you ready? Are y'all ready?"

"Yes!"

"To Keenan Thompson!"

"Shut up!"

"Yea it gets even better I met Keenan!"

"No way!"

"Yeah I hung out with him for two hours so I said to him 'Man this is house is huge you can have a sick party here.' The he says 'So why don't you have one?'"

I nearly spit out my drink when he said that.

"Wait seriously?!"

"Yeah so he's letting me have a small party there next Saturday night!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"All of you are invited I'm not to sure about Rex"

This is the coolest thing ever! I'm going to a party into a celebrity's house!

"You can't dip French fries in mayonnaise."

"Ok why does everyone- Steven!"

"Hey"

We both lean in and kiss then I look over at Beck who has his head down. What is going on between us? We haven't had a normal conversation in weeks. I have to talk to him about this. But in the mean time I have to talk to Steven.

"What are you doing here I don't get out of school until three?"

"Just thought I'd come by and say hey."

"Awww hey." I put my head on his shoulder.

"So uh did you just take a pic of me and Tori?"

"Yupperoni" Robbie responded

"And what are you going to do with it?"

"Pos it on 'The Slap' I have a whole page of me and my friends."

"It's a small page." Jade said

"It is not!" Robbie shouted back

"Robbie… it's small." Jade said.

"Can you not post that pic of me and Tori?"

Beck's POV

When Steven and Tori kissed I had to look down before I knocked all of Steven's teeth out. I shouldn't be acting like this I mean I have Jade. I mean I have feelings for Tori but seriously. I've been kind of shutting her out recently. I can't understand why I'm acting like this. Are my feelings really this strong? I can't look at her in the beautiful hazel eyes without wanting to kiss her. I shouldn't be shutting her out though. She is a close friend. I feel awful but if I look her in the eyes she will literally see the pain in my eyes. The thing that shocked me was when Steven asked for Robbie **_NOT_** to post the pic of him and Tori. If I were him I would want everyone to see the beautiful sweet amazing girl I was with.

"Why don't you want him to post it?" Tori asked.

"Umm you know not having the best hair day."

His hair was fine. He is trying to cover something up I just know it! If he does something to **_my_** Tori- Woah! Did I just say my Tori? I admit that I like her but I'm not dating her so why did I say my Tori?

_Idiot! Do I have to tell you everything? You want to make her yours! So just break up with Jade and get with Tori!_

Oh if only it were that simple. Jade would kill Tori if I dumped her for Tori. There's another thing in the way now. Tori has a boyfriend now. It might've worked about three months ago but that was before I knew I liked her.

_You liked her from the beginning! You just kept pushing away for feelings instead of acting on them!_

"Here let me fix it. Ahhhhhh!" Tori said while messing up his hair.

How I long for her to run her hands through my hair. I want to be able to call her mine. No wait I _NEED _to be able to call her mine without getting slapped in the face. There was still one thing wrong though, I think I'm still in love with Jade. I can't get out of the relationship now without feeling hurt.

(The day of the party)

We all walked into Keenan's house and it was HUGE! There were pictures of Keenan everywhere in different colors and different poses. Tori brought Steven with her because according to her today was a milestone in their relationship. They came in holding hands and smiling. Man how I wanted that to be me. The DJ came over to us and Andre introduced us.

"Mustang is going to be spinning tracks tonight" Andre told us.

"Stick sticky straight up!" Mustang said.

"Sticky sticky straight up!" Tori repeated

We all just stared at her with confusion.

"I wanted to do it to." She said shyly.

She looked and sounded so adorable right there. I just wanted to hug her and tell her it's ok. She quickly turned to Steven.

"Oh let's go pick a place!"

"A place for what?" Robbie asked.

"For our hundred day kiss tonight at midnight." Steven answered.

"It's gonna be good!" Tori said excitedly.

"Mhm" Steven said.

I really did not want to hear that. Tori and Steven together for a hundred days made me sick with jealously. Plus the fact that they were probably going to be making out is another sickening thought.

_It wouldn't be so sickening if you were Steven._

The voice has been right all along. Wherever this voice came from it was most certainly right. It came right after Tori got my job back, but why then?

After an hour lots of people started coming in. Jade, Steven, Tori, and I were all by the juice bar when we saw a guy dressed in a panda suit running away. Well that was weird. Then we saw Trina. Wait, Trina is supposed to be babysitting some kids for Lane. What is she doing here?

"Hey Tori! Look it's me hi!" Trina shouted.

"Hi!" Tori said back clearly confused.

"Hey sister!" Trina said giggling.

"How are you here?" Tori asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be babysitting from kids for Lane?" Jade asked.

"I am here they are!"

She had two kids on a kindergarten safety rope that attached to a harness and a backpack.

"That's Wilson and that's Vanessa."

"Mable!" yelled the little girl.

"Mable."

"You can't bring little kids to a party like this!"

"What could happen? They're on a leash!"

"I think it's great." Jade said with a smile

"Lane said you can bring them here?" I finally asked.

"No." Trina answered.

"They should be in bed!" Tori said.

"Don't be a downer! Come on kids lets go mingle!"

"Please help us!" shouted Mable.

I walked outside because Jade asked me to look for a hot tub. I found one that was huge! I walked back inside to find Jade and tell her.

"Did you find one?" Jade asked.

"Yeah out back and it's huge!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Tori asked.

"A hot tub."

"Oh you brought a swim suit?" Tori asked

"Yep."

"Jade loves hot tubs."

"Sometimes I pretend that I've been captured by witches and they're making me into human soup."

"I'm…sure you'd be delicious." Steven said.

I did not want him talking to my girlfriend. I didn't even want him talking to Tori. The fact that he thought he could talk to MY girlfriend got me mad. He doesn't even know me or Jade that well since we don't even hang out with him that much.

"Yeah I doubt it." said Jade.

"I would've brought a swimsuit if I had know tha-ahhhhhh!" Tori shrieked while Sikowitz blew a trumpet in our ears.

"It's me with a trumpet!" yelled Sikowitz.

"Why?!" Jade asked.

"You scared the pee out of me!" yelled Tori.

"Remember earlier this week your terrible attempts at acting terrified? Well I'm helping you to use real fear as actors. So I really scared you?" Sikowitz said.

"Yes! I peed!" Tori yelled

"Bravo! Beck?"

"Sorry" was all I could say.

"He's unscareable!" Jade told him.

Me and Jade left to get changed to go into the hot tub. There was someone else in there who looked a little uncomfortable. After being in the hot tub for a few awkward moments Sikowitz jumped out of the water. Jade screamed at the top of her lungs along with the other guy that was in there. I just laid back relaxed in the corner and told him he failed yet again. I decided to get out and find a bathroom. When I was traveling through the crowd and entered an empty hallway. I kept walking until I heard something. I back stepped and saw Tori sitting on the floor against the wall with her knees to her chest and her head against her knees crying he eyes out. I decided to walk over to her and find out why she's crying. Tori must've heard my footsteps and started talking.

"The last person I want to talk to right now is you Steven!" Tori screamed while continuing to cry not even looking up. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk to you Steven!" Tori yelled once again but after that she looked up and saw it was me kneeling in front of her.

Her eyes red and puffy. Her cheeks stained with tear stains and her beautiful hair now carelessly out of place.

"Oh my god Tori what happened?" I asked with concern.

"Beck thank god it's you! I thought you were Steven and-" Tori started crying harder the second she said his name. I put my arms around her while she cried on my shoulder. I got a feeling inside of me again. Except this time it was anger, hatred, and fury at Steven for making Tori cry.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I walked into a lounge room looking for Steven, where I saw Carly Sam and Freddie from iCarly. I told them I love their show and then Carly said that that I was in love with her boyfriend. I asked her if his name was Steven Carson and she said yes. He got us the exact same charm bracelet and told us the charm bracelet was one of a kind like us. They were also coming up on their hundred day kiss. Beck all os my relationship with him was a lie. He told me he loved me! We all agreed on embarrassing him on iCarly. I needed to get out of that room and cry and then you found me. He cheated on me Beck and I he thought that I would be one of his pieces in his little game! I loved him. I loved him. I loved him!" Tori screamed the last part out.

I just stared at her in shock. I had no idea how anyone would even consider doing something that horrible to Tori. "Tori look at me. You are doing the right thing. You are going to show him that you're not going to be a piece in his love game. You are sweet, caring, funny, smart, talented, and beautiful. You are every guys dream. Steven was just too blind to see it."

"You…you think I'm beautiful?" Tori asked shyly.

"Inside and out. You're heart is beautiful. Your soul is beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. You're a piece of art-"

"For the world to admire." Tori jumped in at the last part remembering the words from when Ryder used her.

"If I ever see Steven after this, he might not be so lucky for seeing me. He might regret even meeting me." I said trying to comfort her.

"You know when I was done crying I was coming to talk to you right?" Tori said

"Why me? Why not Andre? I haven't exactly been your closest friend lately. I've been shutting you out and I'm sorry Tor. Sometimes I did get a weird vibe from Steven. For example, like when he didn't want Robbie to post the pic of you two on 'The Slap'."

"Well I know the real reason now. Thank you Beck and its ok. I'm not mad at you. Whenever Steven's around I forget you guys are there. So I've been ignoring you at times as well. The reason why I wanted to talk to you was because I can't talk to Andre about it since he's busy being a host and chasing the panda. Cat can't exactly speak and well that thing is loud and it takes too long for her to respond and well I couldn't talk to Robbie because of Rex. Jade was out of the question so that left you and I needed my closest friend." Tori said while smiling then looked at her wrist. "Ugh! I can't believe I'm still wearing this!" Tori yanks off the charm bracelet that Steven gave to her. "He didn't even care that they got the engraving wrong."

"Well that's his loss, Tori. You're amazing at everything and you're awesome." I said and noticed her blush.

"Aww thanks Beck." Then I look down into her hand and I see something.

"Hey Tori what's in your hand?"

"Oh! It's the piece of artwork you gave me when I was having trouble with Ryder."

"You carry that around with you?" I asked surprised.

Tori nods and says "Everyday. Whenever I feel down about myself I take it out and look at it and read the words written in script and I feel better feeling like I'm floating in self esteem."

"Wow Tori. I'm glad that you get use out of it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks Beck. I owe you big time!"

"You don't owe me anything Tori."

"No you're always there for me sometimes not even physically. This piece of artwork is a part of you too. So wherever I am, you're always there."

I blushed and joked with her a bit. "Wow that's deep Tor."

She laughed. For the first time in a while I made Tori laugh and it made my heart flip at the fact that I made her laugh.

"Well I gotta go to the special place where me and Steven are going to have our hundred day kiss. Little does he know that there will be no kissing at all." Tori stood up and started to walk by me until I grabbed her wrist.

I pulled her in for one last hug feeling the warm, and fuzzy feeling I loved. "Stay beautiful." I whispered in her ear. I pulled away because I wanted her to get her revenge.

"I will" After that she walked off but before turning the corner she looked back at me and said "Thanks again Beck, for everything."

I slowly slid down the wall and watched her turn the corner and I ran my fingers through my hair. These weren't just feelings anymore. This is a major crush.


	6. Another Author's note

Hey today is a busy day. I will be unavailable until 5:30 tonight. I Love and thank you all for the reviews. I will post as soon as i can.


	7. Betrayal, Anger, and Love?

Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back! This week has been SO busy with school and everything. I am really sorry! But I'm here with a new chapter in "Stay Beautiful Beri" I'm cannot express how happy I am that you guys love the story. Enough of my blabbering. Onto the chapter!**

Tori's POV

Beck and I made up at the party when I told him about Steven. I wish I could feel satisfied knowing that he will never use or even get a girl ever again. Still I did love him. The pain isn't as bad anymore but is still there. Something… strange happened when Beck comforted me. It was like I forgot I was crying about Steven. I forgot completely about Steven while in Beck's arms. I felt happy being in his arms. I feel like I made him feel awkward when I told him that he was always with me. The way I said it was a little corny too. The party was amazing besides finding out about…him. Beck was right by my side whenever I needed him. I have feelings for him without a doubt. Whenever he's around I see his smile and I melt. Steven took his anger out on a hanger and then stormed out of the place which was quite amusing. My friends ended up singing "Leave It All To Shine", a mash-up of "Make it Shine" and "Leave it All To Me". It was so fun! We even sang it with the iCarly gang!

I'm at home in my room on my computer staring at "The Slap" home page. I was watching videos of "Beck and Jades' Relationship Advice" when they never once gave any advice. Right when they were about to the camera would die or Beck would give her noogies or fight. But it was cute to watch. They are so adorable together. Whenever Jade's with him, she's in an entirely different mood. Then a little message box appears. I haven't been on for a whole five minutes and someone is already trying to IM me. I freeze when I read the two names that are trying to write to me. Beck Oliver and Jade West.

_Uh oh_. _What is happening that made them both chat me so fast?_ I read Beck's first. His message read: Tori can you come over my RV to talk with me? Please? I'm desperate. I got a little nervous there but I told him yes and I'd leave in a minute. I tried to ask him what he needed to talk to me about but he said he would tell me when I got there.

Then I read Jade's message. Her message said Vega I really need to talk to you ASAP. Something happened and I **NEED **to talk it out with someone. I asked her why she came to me. Jade responded saying it was girl trouble and that she needs my help.

I froze when I read her last message. Jade West needed **_MY _**help with something! She had came to me once before but that was only to get her and Beck back together, which I gladly did. I told her to come over around 4:30. It was going on 11 in the morning so I had plenty of time to talk to Beck before Jade came. Jade agreed on the time and signed off.

I then ran to my closet to get dressed and grabbed my purse. I threw my Pear-phone in there and rushed over to Beck's. When I got outside his door right when I was going to knock I heard something weird. Did I hear…crying? The out of nowhere, **SMASH! **Beck must be angry and upset because he had punched the wall in his RV and I shrieked and ran in afraid that he was hurt.

I ran in to see Beck, left forearm against the wall with his eyes against it crying louder. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I remained silent while he let out his tears of anger and finally turned to me.

I finally realized his appearance. His hair all out of place and eyes red. His face was emotionless except for the tear stains that just recently ran down his cheeks. He still looked breath taking.

"Oh my god. Beck what happened?"

He just stared at me as if he would find the answer in my eyes when he finally spoke up. "Jade and I had a really bad fight. A terrible one to be exact."

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look ok Tori?" His voice rose with anger and agitation.

"Beck I'm sorry but I can't understand how bad the fight was if you don't tell me."

"I'm sorry Tori. You're trying to help and I guess I still got some fight in me from the fight."

"It's ok. Do you want to talk about the fight?"

"Jade came over here about an hour ago. She was trying to see if maybe we could go out to lunch together today. I said it was ok and we started flirting a bit and we kissed and it turned into well…more."

My face must have went ghostly pale when he said that because he looked over at me with confusion and then he realized what he said.

"We were making out when she starts to moan and she moans my name a few times and then suddenly out of nowhere I get hit in the gut with what she says next."

"What does she say?"

"She, she moans… Andre's name."

I sat there frozen when he told me that. Andre had a crush on Jade a few months ago but I think he got over most of his feelings for her. Apparently Jade had feelings for him too.

"Wait what? She moans Andre's name?"

Beck just stares at me and slightly nods his head. I could see the hurt in his eyes. He knew Andre would never date Jade while she was with him because Andre was too nice. He was still furious though.

"I pulled away and stared at her. She obviously doesn't realize what she said she asks me 'What's wrong babe?' I responded saying 'You have feelings for Andre?'. Jade responded almost nervous 'N-no what made you think that Beck?' 'You just moaned his name Jade.' 'Beck I swear there is nothing between me and Andre I would neve-' 'I know you aren't cheating on me but that doesn't change the fact that you just moaned his name' 'Well Beck I was just thinking about how I need to help him tomorrow and-' 'Jade stop coming up with excuses! I won't be mad if you tell me you have little feelings for Andre.' 'I don't like Andre Beck.' 'Why are you lying to me? We are boyfriend and girlfriend! I trust you but you NEVER seem to trust me, ever!' 'Well because I know Tori likes you and-' Now you're bringing Tori into this?!' 'Why are you so mad at me Beck?!' 'You're lying to me Jade that's why! You go someplace that we never need to go! You're so freaking overprotective that I can't talk to Tori without you being around!' 'She wants to take you from me!' 'There you go again! You need to realize that I wouldn't let Tori influenced me! If I happened to like her then I would-' 'See now you're lying to me! You're denying that you like Vega!' 'Not every freaking thing that happens in this world is Tori's fault Jade! God why don't you just get over you're jealously and realize that you cause the arguments!' 'Well you know what you can cancel our lunch plans!' 'I'm not surprised!' 'What's that supposed to mean?' 'Just get out!' 'Fine!'"

I stared at him speechless. "Beck I'm so sorry that this happened. You two will probably work things out before the end of the weekend."

"I don't know if we will Tori."

"Why?"

"I'm getting tired of all the fighting and dealing with her jealousy. She is being my main cause of stress right now."

"Beck look at me. Weird things happen. Maybe she just happened to be thinking about Andre and his name slipped out."

Even I didn't believe what I just said.

"What should I do Tori? I have no idea how to deal with this."

"Beck you deserve happiness. Trust, love and compassion. You need to follow what you're heart is telling you to do. You can't be wrong when you listen to your heart. Your brain will let you think but over-think as well while the heart just feels."

"Wow Tori that's deep." He chuckled.

"Oh stop it!"

"You are just a deep person."

We laughed for a couple of seconds and then we went back to the topic at hand.

"Are you ok now Beck?"

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks Tor. I owe you one."

"No you don't! Out of all my relationship problems that you helped me with, this was the least I could do to make it up to you."

"How are you doing with the whole Steven thing?"

Did he know I was still hurting from that? If he did, how? What gave it away? Was I really that easy to read? Like a chapter in a children's book?

"I'm doing fine." I instantly looked at the ground.

"Tori don't lie to me. I know you're not ok. I can see by just looking at you that you haven't gotten a descent amount of sleep recently, no matter how much makeup you put on, I still see it."

Did I really look that bad? I suddenly remembered something.

"Oh shoot Beck I gotta go home and wait for…Cat. We made plans to go to the mall and get lunch. Do you want to come with us to lunch Beck?" I lied. I had no plans with Cat what-so-ever! I still had to get home to Jade though.

"Nah it's good I still need to figure out this Jade and Andre fight."

"Ok if you ever need ANYTHING I am here for you okay?"

"Okay see you Tori."

"Bye Beck. Listen to your heart!"

"I will"

I walked out of his RV after giving him a quick hug. I continued to walk home and texted Jade.

To: Jade West

From: Tori Vega

_Hey Jade it's Tori you can come over in ten if you want instead._

I continued walking until I felt my phone buzz.

To: Tori Vega

From: Jade West

_On my way. I've got a lot to tell you. Please don't judge me when I tell you ok?_

Was Jade really that nervous? She must have something even bigger than the argument to tell me now. I have to act as if this is the first time I'm hearing the story though. If she found out I talked to Beck, I'll be dead.

I walked through the door and sat on the couch turning on the TV waiting patiently for Jade to come. Five minutes pass by and I hear a knock on my door. I walk over and open the door to see Jade standing there with mascara running. I had seen her cry once and that was when her and Beck broke up.

"So what do you need to talk about?" I asked while sitting down on the couch.

Jade retold the story and told me she felt horrible.

"I can't believe I did something so stupid and hurtful towards Beck. I shouldn't have brought you into the fight which made it ten times worse. But that's not what I need to talk to you about. I need to talk to you about something else."

"Ok spill it."

"Tori no matter what you **CANNOT **tell this to Beck! It'll just break his heart. But I will tell him at some point. I promise you if he finds out you knew I will defend you."

"Woah this must be pretty serious. Jade? You're not… pregnant are you?"

"What? No! Beck and I never went that far yet."

"Oh ok sorry for assuming."

"It's fine. What I need to tell you is…"

"Jade?"

"I think I'm in love with Andre!"


	8. Listen To Your Heart

Chapter 6

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I couldn't say anything. Jade was sitting across from me staring at me waiting for me to respond. I wanted to say so many things but the first question that comes out of my mouth probably made her feel terrible.

"What about Beck? Don't you love him?!" I said sounding a bit aggravated.

"I know. I love him! I also love Andre! I have no idea what to do! I still care for Beck but I don't want to hurt him. What should I do Tori?"

"Okay just listen to your heart. There is also a saying. If you fall in love choose the second one because If you really loved the first one you wouldn't of fallen in love with the second one."

"Thanks Tori but I still need to think."

Jade then shocked me she walked over to me and stopped in front of me for a second. She hugged me awkwardly at first then I stood there a little shocked. I finally hugged her back.

"No problem Jade."

"I'm still going to be mean to you at school you know that right?"

"I know. The world would be going crazy if you weren't."

"I should go. Thanks Tori."

"No problem Jade. If you need anything I'll be here."

"Bye Vega."

Jade closed the door behind her and I just sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. I was caught in the middle of a fight between Beck and Jade again. This time I wasn't causing any trouble.

Wait what am I saying? I practically told Jade to break up with Beck! Am I insane?! If Beck ever found out I spoke with Jade he'd be so hurt and mad. I really don't want Beck to be mad at me. Jade said she would defend me though. So I don't have too much to worry about. I want them both to be happy. I just hope they work things out.

I'm relaxing at home so bored. I will be even more bored tomorrow. I'm going to be home alone. Which is good because, no Trina, but bad because that means no one to talk too. Suddenly an idea came into my head. I jumped off the couch and ran over to my mom in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom!"

"Yeah Tori?"

"Can I have Andre, Beck, Cat, Jade, and Robbie over tomorrow?"

"Tori I really don't thi-"

"Please! It's not like they are going to steal anything."

_Well Jade might._ I thought.

"Ugh fine! But you're ordering the pizza for them."

"Yay! Thanks mom!"

I kissed my mom on the cheek and ran upstairs to my phone. I sent a text to everyone asking if they could come over tomorrow after school. I waited for what seemed like hours when finally my phone buzzed. I quickly picked up my phone.

To: Tori Vega

From: Beck Oliver

_Sure. I'll be there. What are we doing? Any special occasion?_

I responded to Beck.

To: Beck Oliver

From: Tori Vega

_Nope. No special occasion. No one's going to be home so I didn't want to be bored._

Right after I sent that then Cat responded.

To: Tori Vega

From: Cat Valentine

_I'd love to come over! It would be great for us all to hang out together outside of school!_

Great I had two out of my five friends coming. I got happy that it wasn't just going to be me and Beck because now I don't have to worry about blurting out that I spoke to Jade. My phone buzzed again.

To: Tori Vega

From: Jade West

_I can't. My mom and I are going into the city. I'm being forced. See you tomorrow Vega._

A wave of relief went through me because Beck and Jade wouldn't be in the same place just in case they don't make up. I responded to her.

To: Jade West

From: Tori Vega

_Ok fine with me. Hope you have fun in the city! Or don't. Ugh I don't know what to say to you!_

I laughed at what I sent to Jade. She is a truly confusing person. She always enjoys being miserable, if that makes any sense. My phone buzzed again.

To: Tori Vega

From: Robbie Shapiro

_My mom said I can come. Rex isn't because he has been really obnoxious so he's grounded._

Oh Robbie. That awkward little teenage boy. I was so excited I really hope Andre could come because I really want to write a song for some reason. When my phone buzzed again. It was Andre so I quickly clicked read.

To: Tori Vega

From: Andre Harris

_Sorry I can't tomorrow. My grandma is forcing me to set up her new phone. She got the pear phone though. So there will be a lot of screaming. Maybe next time._

I was disappointed that Andre couldn't come. I quickly got over it because I always hang out with him. I just couldn't write a song tomorrow. Beck texted me back.

To: Tori Vega

From: Beck Oliver

_You still never answered my question. How are you doing with the whole Steven thing?_

I froze when I read it. I hide it from everyone that I was hurting so they stopped asking me that question. Beck apparently didn't believe it. I had to tell someone.

To: Beck Oliver

From: Tori Vega

_I'm done. I can't handle this anymore._

I pressed send hoping he took the message the right way. After a minute he responded.

To: Tori Vega

From: Beck Oliver

_Tori don't do anything! Stay where you are! Be there in 5!_

_A/N Hey guys it's me! Yesterday was my Birthday so that's why i didn't post. I wanted to but i was spending time with my family. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible tonight._


	9. The Barrier From The Outside World

Chapter 7

Tori's POV

Of course he took it the wrong way but I did as I was told. I just started crying. I waited for five minutes like he said and then came bursting through the front door which was unlocked since I knew he was coming. I was upstairs lying on my bed when I heard him.

"Tori! Tori! Where are you?!"

"Beck, relax." I was walking down the stairs when I saw him with such a worried expression. He ran over to me. He put his arms around me and spun me around.

"Tori don't you ever scare me like that again!" He mumbled into my hair.

"I didn't mean to scare you Beck. What I meant by that text was I was done hiding it from everyone. I couldn't handle holding back my feelings inside anymore. I needed someone to talk to."

"Next time, do me a favor and tell me that before you almost give me a heart attack." He chuckled.

I chuckled back. I felt safe in his arms. He just had strong arms that felt like barriers from the rest of the world.

"You can tell me anything Tori. Tell me how you feel it's just me."

"I'm still hurting. You were right before. I haven't been getting descent sleep recently because I was thinking about him most of the time. I thought if I don't tell anyone then it will just go away but it only pushes everyone you care about away from you." I cried out.

"Tori. You can _never _push me away. I will always come back to you even if you don't want me there. Steven doesn't even deserve to be in your thoughts. He's a jerk who can't realize what he lost."

"He didn't lose much."

"Tori." Beck put two fingers under my chin. "You are a treasure. You have an amazing personality, you don't get jealous easily, and you have such a positive attitude that no one can turn negative. You have such a character which makes people instantly like you. The way you are is amazing."

"Look who's the deep one now." I chuckled.

We laughed for a minute and things got back to normal. He released me from his embrace and stared into my eyes. How I wanted him to kiss me even though I knew it wouldn't happen. He looked away after a few seconds.

"So uhhh who else is coming tomorrow?"

"Cat and Robbie. Andre has to take care of his grandma and Jade-" I froze when I said her name.

Beck looked at me for a second as if he was angry and opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"I'm sorry! Don't hate me! I invited her because I wanted everyone here! She isn't even com-"

"Tori relax!" He put his arms around me again. "I'm not mad at you! I understand that you wanted us all to be together. I just wanted to see how you would take it."

I playfully punched his chest. "Ugh! You can be such a child sometimes!"

"Oh really? Like this?"

Beck started to tickle me and I was able to run away while laughing. He started to chase me around the house around my two couches.

"I'm gonna get you Tori!"

"No you're not!"

"I'm catching up Tori!"

"You'll never ca-ahhhhhhhh!" I was twisted my ankle when I said that and I nearly fell into the piano but Beck caught me.

"Woah! Are you okay Tori?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just twisted my ankle."

"Do you need some ice?"

"No I'm fine. I'm just going to walk over to the couch. Owwwww- I mean ohhhhhhhh."

"Tori you are not ok. I'm getting you pain meds ok?"

"Beck you don't need to treat me like a child."

"Awww but it's fun." He replied smiling.

"I'll put something on the TV!"

"Kay."

"There's lemonade in the fridge if you want."

I grabbed the remote and skimmed through the channels. I passed by "Grown Up's" which is my favorite movie. Beck came back with the pain meds and I swallowed them along with a lot of water. He brought my glass back into the kitchen.

"Want lemonade?"

"Sure. I haven't had it in a while."

"Coming right up! How's your ankle?"

"It's feeling better."

"It's it swelling?"

"No."

Beck came out of the kitchen holding two cans of lemonade and sets them on the table in front of us. He sat next to me a put an arm around me. I got that feeling again the one where it feels like the whole world stopped spinning. It was like again Beck and I were stuck in this exact time. It felt like his arms were barriers from the outside world. Beck snapped me out of my thoughts.

"How did you know this is my favorite movie?" Beck asked me.

"I didn't I chose it because it's my favorite movie."

"Are you sure you're not saying that to try and impress me are you?" Beck said with a smirk.

"Oh please! In your dreams!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know I think this is the one time we are hanging out together alone."

"Yeah I think so."

"I kinda like it because I never have to watch what with you."

"I like it too because I feel so at ease with you."

"Tori! Stop talking to yourself!"

"Trina! I don't do that! You are the person who practices kissing with a pillow!" I shouted back.

She obviously didn't know Beck was here so I told Beck to be quiet.

"That was one time!"

"Yeah one time a night!"

Beck was trying so hard not to burst out into laughter. His face was red and I was laughing as well. We heard Trina coming down the stairs so Beck just used his awesome acting and act like he was his normal self.

"Well at least I don't have a crush on-! Oh hi Beck!"

"Hi Trina."

"You embarrassed me in front of Beck?! How could you do that to me?!"

"Oh please like you don't humiliate me in front of my friends!"

Trina and I started arguing and Beck was trying to break up the fight but was doing a pretty bad job at it. My dad came running out of his office. Trina went to slap me but I ducked.

"Did you just try and slap me?!"

"Wait you mean I didn't slap you?"

"No!"

"Then who did I slap?"

Trina and I both looked at each other wide-eyed. We then looked at the ground and saw Beck there holding his cheek.

"Oh my god Beck!"

I knelt down to him and patted his shoulder. He quickly sat up and with his hand still to his cheek.

"Beck move your hand let me see it."

Beck moved his hand and I saw a red hand mark across his handsome face that almost every girl drooled over.

"Trina! How could you slap Beck?!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Dad get Trina out of here."

"Trina come with me."

"I'm sorry Beck." Trina apologized.

"It was an accident it's fine."

"I'll get you some ice. Go sit on the couch." He sat down on the couch and I ran to the freezer and got him some ice. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah it just stings."

"I am so sorry about her."

"It's fine. You have to live with her."

"How did she even hit you? You were behind me." Then I realized what he did. "Beck, why would you take the slap for me?"

"I told you I would protect you so I did."

"Yeah but not like that!"

"It's fine Tori. You've been hurt enough."

Hours go by and It's going on nine o' clock.

"Hey Tor. I'm gonna get going. See you at school?"

"Yeah are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. See you tomorrow?"

"Yep. Bye Beck."

"Bye Tori."

When Beck left I went upstairs and went to bed. I was so mad at Trina for what she did, even though it wasn't entirely her fault. I woke up at 6:30 and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. I had cereal and after that I ran upstairs to get dressed. When I was done getting ready I told Trina I was going to walk to school today. I went straight to my locker and I saw Beck walk by. I waved to him but I realized he looked mad. I thought he was mad at me because of Trina but then I heard Jade behind him.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"You accuse me of things I would never do!"

"I just want to know what you were doing at Vega's last night!"

"We were hanging out! You know spending time together!"

"Was anyone else there?!"

"Yes her family!"

"Thank you for answering!"

"Why can't you give me a separate life from you?! You don't need to know where I go and what I do every single minute of the day!"

"I want to make sure that you aren't snooping around!"

"See there you go accusing me of things I wouldn't do!"

With that said Beck started to walk away from her.

"This is all your fault Tori!"

"I didn't do anything Jade!"

"Again you are blaming things on Tori that aren't her fault!" He stopped by my side.

"Why are you always defending her?!"

"Because you never admit it when you're wrong!"

With that said I pushed Beck aside and I ran away to class. I completely ignored Beck calling my name the multiple times he did. I then heard him and Jade continue to argue. I just went to Sikowitz's class, when Beck came in.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just didn't want to get more involved in your fight."

"I understand. Is it still okay if I come over after school?"

"Of course."

The rest of the day was pretty normal then the final bell rang. I ran outside and ran home before anyone of my friends beat me too my own house. I unlocked the door and I made sure my house was decent. It almost always was. The doorbell rang.

"Coming!"

I opened the door to a very happy Cat.

"Hey Tori! Thanks for inviting me over!"

"You're welcome Cat. Come in."

"Robbie is on his way."

"Thanks for the update Cat."

"Is Beck still coming?"

"Yeah why wouldn't he?"

"Well you know him and Jade were fighting this morning."

"He said he was still coming."

As if right on cue the doorbell rang and there is Beck leaning up against the doorframe with Robbie next to him.

"Hey guys! Come on in Cat's already here."

"Hey hey!" Cat yelled from the couch.

We started listening to music when I got an idea. I ran upstairs and got my laptop along with my cam recorder. They didn't even realize I was holding it. Beck and Robbie were busy lifting Cat up off the ground by her arms and legs and quickly putting her back down. Beck looked happy which was good since he was fighting with Jade earlier. I set up the video camera and went on "The Slap". I clicked on my Tori Takes Requests section I then started recording.

"Hey!" I said into the camera.

Beck, Cat, and Robbie immediately stopped what they were doing and started walking over.

"Hey hey!" Robbie said.

"Hi everyone!" Cat said

"Sup!" Beck said.

"Okay okay turn the music down!"

"Kay kay!" Cat responded and lowered the music.

"Welcome to my Slap page. I'm Tori."

All of them start saying my name over and over again.

"Okay okay the past few weeks I've been leaving messages here on the slap saying that you should comment giving me any type of request you'd like to see me do as a performer like singing or dancing or acting out a scene from a movie. Then I'd post a video of me doing it here."

"Read the first comment!" Cat screeched.

"Oh relax! I'm reading the comments! The first one says… "Tori I'd love to see you as a hamburger. That's a read the next comment."

"Woah woah woah woah!" Cat, Beck, and Robbie all said in unison.

"What?"

"You said you do what they wanted." Beck said

"Oh come on! Being a hamburger isn't performing."

"Well it's kind of like performance art!" Robbie said

"But I don't wanna- I mean I'd sing a song-"

"Hamburger!" They all cut me off.

I walked over to the island in my kitchen and laid down on it with my belly showing. Then Robbie pressed record.

"And we begin!" Beck shouted.

"First I'll put the bottom half of the sesame seed bun under Tori's back. Tummy up!"

I raised my tummy while Cat put the bun under my back.

"No Tori's the hamburger patty."

"Yeah I'm a beef patty!"

"Now some lettuce." Beck came over with a whole bunch of shredded lettuce in his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Don't push so hard!"

"I didn't push!"

"Do the tomatoes!" Robbie yelled.

"Tomatoes!" Cat yelled while putting them on my stomach.

"And some onions." Beck added while placing it on my stomach.

"No they smell!"

"Pickles!" Cat yelled.

"Ewww! I don't even like pickles on my burger!"

"And now." Beck and Cat walk over with ketchup, mayonnaise, and mustard.

"No! No condiments!"

They didn't care they already started emptying the bottles onto everything else on my stomach. Beck and Cat were laughing as they were doing it.

"More ketchup!" Robbie yelled.

"Shut up Robbie!"

"Cheese!" Cat and Beck both yelled while placing at least 15 slices of cheese on me.

"And finally the top half of the sesame seed bun!" Cat placed in on my stomach.

"There I'm a hamburger! You happy freak?!"

"Hey Cat guess what time it is?"

"What time?"

Beck leaned over and whispered in her ear and the Cat got really excited.

"Dinner time!"

They removed everything off of me and then we ordered the pizza and watched movies. It was one of the best times I've ever had with anyone.


	10. I Can't Leave A Friend In Pain

Chapter 8

"The Gorilla Club"

Beck's POV

Last night at Tori's was the most fun I've had in a long time. Turning Tori into a hamburger was quite amusing. She is the skinniest thing ever and the fact that we had to make her look like a meat patty was hilariously ironic. Tori has been on my mind a lot lately. I just can't stop thinking about her. I just can't help it. She is just so nice and caring to everyone she lays eyes on. Even if it's a complete stranger. I love that about her. She is just so down to earth but weird when she's just around us.

Apparently she had some audition for a movie next Tuesday about a girl who is sent over the edge and tries to kill her uncle. I strongly believe that Tori can get the part because she is an amazing actress. It's like second nature to her. It amazes me how well she does with improv. She came to me angry and upset during lunch. I was the only at the table waiting for everyone.

"Hey Tori."

"Hi!" Tori said in anger

"I see you're happy." I said sarcastically.

"Do you think I take enough risks?"

"Ummmmmm… well… it's not like your-"

"Oh I get it!"

"Why are you asking?"

"Sikowitz said I wasn't ready for my audition."

"Why?"

"He said I don't take enough risks as an actor. He said my acting was terrible."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad."

"Cat laughed at me Beck."

"Well… that…ummm… that doesn't mean anything."

"Oh come on Beck! You know Cat's well Cat!"

"Relax I'll come over tomorrow and I'll help you."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I want to help you?"

"I don't know."

Everyone came over to the lunch table and we had our normal lunch conversations. Tori invited us all over to play cards at her house. Jade and I had another argument this morning so she sat opposite of me. Every time I try to comment on something Tori said, Jade would glare at me. I have a feeling that she is angry. I'm not letting her control my life anymore.

When we went to Tori's house to play cards Jade sat on the other side of the table glancing at me. Tori went back to talking about her actor problems.

"We're playing cards are you in or out?"

"Uhhhhh-"

"She's in." I cut her off.

Trina then came running down the stairs asking if a package had come for her. We continued to play while Trina was on the phone with the shipping company. Jade added more candy and that caused Tori, Cat, and I to back out. Jade bet Andre and Robbie that whenever she sees them this week and says hammer time that they have to do the hammer dance. Jade won and Robbie thought we were playing canasta. Tori then asked a question about taking risks.

"Anyway why do you need to take risks to be a good actor?"

"Because acting is about stepping outside of your own comfort zone. About oushing your emotions to new places."

"Oh I'm Beck. I know about acting. I said words!" Jade said in a poor imitation of my voice.

Cat started talking about how she wanted to play pirates and how she didn't like how Robbie played it. Tori wanted to know what to do. I was going to respond when Jade said something that made my heart skip a beat.

"Why don't you take her to the Gorilla Club?"

"Uh uh! No way. Tori Vega is not ready for the Gorilla Club." Andre said.

"I love animals! Gorilla Club, what's that?" Tori asked.

"Oh just a fun place with lots cool things to do."

"Stuff that'll jank you up!"

"Oh please! I'm not afraid of a janking!"

"Tori I'm telling you the Gorilla Club is a dangerous place."

Trina came back and found out her package was delivered right now and she opened the door and stepped outside when the package hit her in the face. I must say it looked painful but also funny.

Tori ended up convincing us to take her to the Gorilla Club after all. It was Andre, Cat, Tori, and I. We stepped into the place and saw it was how it usually is. Violent. Tori obviously doesn't realize that these little "games" can get her seriously injured. I'm worried about her so I decided that I was going to be by her side the whole night to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

"Hey! It's not so bad this place looks kinda fun!" Tori shouted.

Right after she said that someone who was doing "The Balls of Pain" got knocked off and plummeted to the ground face first. It sure was risky just stepping foot in that place. The smile on Tori's face faded when she saw the guy fall. We walked down the last few steps slowly because we were watching someone on the mechanical fire-breathing bunny hanging on for dear life and someone being tossed around like a sack of potatoes in the gorilla pit.

"People come out of here alive right?" Tori asked cautiously.

"Sometimes." I responded.

The manager came over with four clip boards with waivers for us to sign. Tori obviously got even more nervous.

"Why do we have to sign these?" Tori asked.

"It's just some paper work saying you won't blame the place if you get… dead."

Tori hesitated for a few seconds and then signed the paper. Cat got excited about the bunny being available and she dragged Andre with her. It was just Tori and I.

"So which one of these games should I try?"

"Yeah I don't think you really need to try one of these games."

I didn't want Tori to get hurt because I would feel so guilty for letting her talk me into taking her there in the first place.

"Oh come on! I wanna take risks!"

"Just being here is a risk."

It was the truth. Half of the people who were here just watched never played a game once. I was hoping Tori would want to be one of them, apparently not.

"But-"

"Trust me. The games here are not for nice sweet girls."

Right after I say that we hear Cat laughing while riding the mechanical bunny. Tori just looked at me and I put my hands up saying ignore her.

"I'm gonna try "The Balls Of Pain"

"N-no. No way. If you get hit with one of those things it hurts, bad."

"I don't care. I'm a risk taker."

Right after Tori said that she back stepped and nearly tripped over a sand bag. I reached over to make sure she didn't fall but she already regained her balance.

"A risk taker really?"

The person on the other side was telling Tori what she needed to do to win. She had to grab three rings while running in between four forty pound steel balls are swinging back and forth. She has to bring them back with thirty seconds also. Did I mention I was worried about her? Well I am! She can get seriously hurt.

"Easy! Let's go!"

"You do realize that those forty pound balls will be swinging back and forth right?"

"Risks. It's all about risks."

The starter timer gave her 5 seconds and after those 5 seconds she started. She kept giving herself pep-talks about how she could do it. I had to just pinch my nose in worry. She back stepped a little and I saw her get hit in the back with the first ball and fall straight to the ground. I ran over to her.

"You alright?" I was rubbing her back to sooth her.

"Yeah. That game is impossible!"

There was some stuff in Tori's hair so I started to help her get it out when we heard Cat giggling behind us.

"Oh look rings!"

She took off laughing and running down the narrow path where the forty pound balls continued to swing back and forth. Cat made it across and beat the game. Then Tori looked at me.

"I'm going again!"

I put my head down in defeat still sitting on my knees. Why would she want to do it again? Tori had failed again. I took her home after that. I helped her get on the couch. She looked so hurt and her spirit broken. It hurt to see her like that. I decided to stay a while I took a seat on your couch.

"Shouldn't you be going home? It's kind of late."

"I can't leave you like this. Where does it hurt?"

"My side I think there's a bruise or something. Oh ugh now it's throbbing."

"Let me get you some ice."

"Beck why do you always take care of me?"

"I'm a caring person that can't leave a hurting friend to suffer."

"How lucky am I to have an awesome friend like you?"

"You are quite lucky to have a friend as sweet and caring like me."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"I know." I put her hand in between both of mine. "Tori you have to promise me something."

"Sure anything!"

"Promise me you won't go back to The Gorilla Club." I said with compassion and hurt in my voice.

"But Beck I have to improve before my audition."

"Tori you got hit in the side twice by a forty pound ball."

"I just can't promise that. My audition is next week and I need major improving and fast!"

"But Tori I just get so nervous watching you do those games."

"Beck I don't need a guard I can make my own decisions."

"But Tor I just care about you. I don't like seeing you hurt like this."

Tori and I continued to say why we were right and she convinced me to take her back the next day. If it wasn't for her pouting I wouldn't have given in. Before I left I gave Tori a quick kiss on the top of her head. We were standing on the platform for "The Balls of Pain" again. I finally decided to try and talk her out of it.

"You don't have to do this."

"I wanna do it. Because I ain't scared of nothing!"

Tori interrupted the announcer telling Tori what to do with a lot of enthusiasm. I decided I would give her a pep talk instead. I started to rub her shoulders and told her she can do it and she agreed. She started and she made it to the other side and grabbed two of the three rings. She ran back but there was still one left. She ran back and almost got hit which made me wince but she ducked. She got the third ring! I couldn't believe it! She still had to run back with it though. She came back over to my side screaming with excitement because she won.

"You did it!"

"Yeah I did it!"

"Who's a rock star?!"

"Me!" Tori sang and I gave her a high five.

"You are definitely a real risk taker!"

"I know! And to prove it even more do you wanna know what I'm gonna do right now?!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna use the bathroom here!"

"Sitting?"

"Sitting!"

I covered my mouth is disgust because the bathroom's here are filthy!

We ended up going back to Tori's and we called Cat. Tori video called Sikowitz and we did the scene and Tori was great. Sikowitz said he guaranteed she would get the part if she acted like that. I sat down and drank water when we heard someone of Sikowitz's side of the chat. It was a woman who said she made Sikowitz a sandwich and he ended the call. Trina came in with her faced all bruised and she told us she went jogging in her ten inch heels. She said she fell down. I gave her some sympathy and then she said two Canadian boys laughed at her. The Jade came over.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm just helping Tori with her audition."

"That's three nights in a row. I know she's bad but does she really need that much help?"

"He's teaching me on how to take risks."

"It's true tonight she went back to the Gorilla Club and beat "The Balls Of Pain."

"Yep so I am a supreme risk taker."

"So you got passed the gorilla?"

That made me drop what I was doing. Was Jade serious about that? She is psychotic and Tori cannot go back there to do that! Tori practically made me take her back there. I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen.

_Thanks a lot Jade! We get Tori out of here and you send her right back._

Tori tried to be energetic about fighting the gorilla. Jade even called everyone telling them to meet us there. I could hear the fear in Tori's voice though. I couldn't bear to watch so I just closed my eyes and when I heard her scream I knew it wasn't good. When she was thrown over I ran over to her with Cat and we helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Cat asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You are not going back in there!"I told her. She just nodded her head in response then she gasped and pointed somewhere and ran back in. Damn it why did she do this to me!

"Hammer Time!" Tori yelled and she started to do the hammer dance. The gorilla got distracted and Tori kicked it down. She started climbing and she got the banana!

"Tori Vega beat the big bad goril-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The gorilla got up at the last second and knocked Tori down to the ground. She broke both of her arms. They didn't give her the part even though they told her it was the best audition they have never seen because of her injuries. I helped her out as much as I could. She only had to leave the casts on for a week. I love her smile which was almost always on her face. She just makes the day more bearable.


	11. The Puppet and the Puppet Master

"The Worst Couple"

Beck's POV

I was walking through the doors of Hollywood Arts and saw Tori putting stuff in her locker. I was going to walk over to her when I looked at my own locker. Jade was standing in front of it with her arms crossed over her chest. What is she upset about now? Jade and I have been having daily arguments. It just drains so much energy from me to keep on fighting. I decided to walk up to Jade because if I walked to Tori and ignored Jade, She'd be even angrier than she already is.

"Hey babe."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? You're my girlfriend."

"If I'm your girlfriend then why did you go over to Vega's and turn her into a hamburger? I bet you enjoyed seeing her flat stomach!"

"What?! Jade you're my girlfriend! Cat and I were just doing a request from some random person online!"

"Yeah sure random person! Are you sure you didn't post that?!"

"You honestly believe that I would do that?!"

"I see how you look at her Beck!"

"She's my friend Jade! When will you stop being jealous and trust me?!"

"I won't trust you until you stop hanging out with Vega!"

"So what you're saying is I can't be friends with Tori because you are jealous of her?!"

"I am not jealous of Vega! She just thinks she come to this school and get whatever she wants!"

"She does not!"

"Why are you defending her?"

"Because you are wrong Jade! God maybe you should just grow up and stop acting immature and starting a scene whenever you feel uncomfortable!"

There was a crowd surrounding us as we continued to argue. I noticed Tori trying to think about whether she should step in or not.

"Vega is an annoying little goody goody who needs to find her own friends! Ones that like her! She needs to stop flirting and stealing away people's boyfriends because she knows she can't have them and never will! You hear that Vega! I know you're in that crowd."

I can't help but look at Tori who was fighting back tears. I immediately wanted to just run over there and hugged her but Jade saw where my eyes were directed and pointed her out.

"There you are! Oh trying not to cry are you? Huh? Well I've got something else to tell you Vega-"

"That's enough Jade!" I ran in front of Tori. There was real anger and a somewhat frightening sternness in my voice. I didn't recognize my own voice. I slowly took steps toward Jade. "If you think you can tell me who to be friends with, then we have a serious problem. I control my life. I'm not a puppet. I'm your boyfriend. When are you going to start treating me like one?" I said this all as calmly as possible. It was obvious that my voice was shaky but I still held my ground. Jade just looked at me shocked. This is a side of me she's never seen before.

"We'll talk about this later." She says and walks off.

I immediately turn my attention to Tori. "Tori are you o-"

"You shouldn't be talking to me."

"Tori I don't care what Jade said. I meant what I said. I'm her boyfriend not her puppet. You are my friend Tori and like I said even if you push me away, I will still come back."

"Alright but just don't fight with Jade too much. That's not healthy for a relationship."

"We never had a healthy relationship." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Want to go to class?"

"Sure. Are you okay Beck?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You look like a zombie."

"Fighting just takes so much out of me nowadays. I don't know how much more I can take before-"

"Beck don't talk like that. You and Jade have been together for three years. Don't throw it away without a good reason."

_But I do have a good reason Jade doesn't trust me and probably never will. She wants me to stop being friends with Tori because of her insecurities. Sorry Jade that's not going to happen. _

Tori's POV

I couldn't take seeing Beck like that. He was so hurt and infuriated with Jade. They have been fighting a lot more. Today was one of the worst I've witnessed. The way Beck was very frightening. I felt guilty as well. I invited Andre, Cat, and Robbie over to play cards tomorrow. We didn't invite Beck and Jade because all they do is fight now. Tonight Sinjin is having a trial of his game show "Queries for Couples" for it to get on a popular. My phone has been acting up but that's the least of my problems. I was terrified that Beck and Jade would find out and be mad. Cat was driving me too the place where Sinjin was hosting the event. He somehow got some Northridge girls to come. How in the world did he do that? He probably just told them Beck was coming. Beck and Jade sat in the row in front of Andre, Cat, Robbie and I. Finally Sinjin came out from behind a curtain I started the show. The crowd was quite bland and when we saw the contestants they weren't the most attractive people. Then the Bernstein guy came down and pulled Sinjin aside. Apparently Sinjin needed new couples.

"Will you guys please be my test couples?"

"But none of us are dating except for Beck and Jade."

"That's okay will you guys do it?"

"Well I-I-"

"Don't blow this for me Tori!" Sinjin said while shaking me.

"Alright we'll do it!"

The six of us took our seats and we started to get ready for the show while Sinjin explained it to us.

"We're not really a couple." Robbie was my partner so I wanted to make it clear.

"Shh! Now say hello to our Query girl, Trina Vega."

"Hello Sinjin."

"You're not supposed to talk."

"I'll talk if I want to talk."

"Let's take a look at our first query for couple number 1. Andre. Cat has bad breath. Do you a) tell her she has bad breath, B) ignore it because you love her or C) Dump her. Now cat you pick up that remote and click which letter you think Andre should pick."

"Okay. B!"

"You're not supposed to say it out loud."

"It's ok. This is just rehearsal. Andre, your answer."

"I'm gonna go with B."

"Yay!" Cat wrapped her arms around Andre.

"Alright now don't start something you can't finish."

"Okay our next query is for Tori and Robbie."

"I say that."

"Well I should get to say something."

"No! Tori, Robbie has a pimple on his back that he can't reach do you A) take him to a doctor, B) wait for the pimple to explode on its own or C) Pop it for him. Robbie now take the remote and input your answer."

"Hmmm what will my, girlfriend, Tori choose." I smacked his hand when he grabbed it.

"So Tori what are we gonna do about that back zit?"

"I guess I would choose A take him to a doctor."

"Robbie predicted you'd say C pop it for him."

"Eww that's gross!"

"My mom did it!"

"Well maybe that's why she screams in her sleep!"

"And now for our final couple Beck and Jade. You're query is-"

My phone started going off an then I heard my mom's voice. I kept pressing "end call" but it wouldn't work. My mom started talking about my ointment and I had to sit on my phone. It was so embarrassing.

"The next query is you're stranded on a boat in the ocean-"

"I don't go in the ocean."

"Just let him finish the question."

"I don't like the ocean." Jade snapped.

"Guys-" Sinjin tried to interrupt

"We are trying to help our friend Sinjin with his game show."

"You know what happened to me in the third grade when I went into the ocean."

"The dolphin was just being friendly!"

"I love dolphins. There was a movie about one who solves crimes." Cat chimed in.

"Oh yeah what was it called again?" Robbie continued the conversation.

"Detective Blowhole."

Then they all started making weird dolphin noises.

"I'm trying to ask Beck and Jade a query!" Sinjin yelled bringing us back to the situation.

"Dolphins creep me out so I will not go into the ocean!" Jade responded.

"Just say A,B,or C!"

"B!" Jade yelled.

"Maybe it was A!" Beck shouted back.

"I don't care!" Jade screeched.

"I'm not happy with our relationship!" Beck hollered out.

I was taken aback by what he said and my jaw dropped and Jade's eyes widened. Everyone went silent and we couldn't say anything. Beck never had an outburst like that. He was always cool, calm, and collective. Not tonight though. I just hope they both end up happy and don't come running to me again.

Beck's POV

I meant what I said in there. I've been miserable around Jade recently. She has to take the littlest thing and make it significant. She is just so insecure about everything nowadays! I can't take it anymore. She does treat me like a puppet and she's the puppet master. I can't have a relationship like that. Jade and I never used to argue. To make the night even worse, Jade and I were voted worst couple. The thing about it was the other two couples weren't even real couples! Robbie was in one of them! Jade ran over Sinjin's legs when he tried to give us the trophy for it. I personally didn't want it either but I wouldn't run over Sinjin. I was with Jade doing the usual arguing. The bell rang but I wasn't done with the argument. I grabbed her wrist and then pulled her into the janitors closet with her screaming kidnapper.

"This is not funny."

"Right what's funny is you freaking out over a dumb game show!"

"We were voted worst couple and the other couples weren't even real couples! And one had Robbie in it!"

That reminded me about how he was paired up with Tori. That made me feel jealously but when he tried to hold her hand how I wanted to just-

"Why do you care if we were voted worst couple?!"

"It's a matter of-"

The cat entered the janitor's closet.

"*gasps* Is this a closet party? Look I have spoons."

"Cat we need your opinion on something."

"On global warming?"

"What?"

"Because I don't think it's really happening."

"Cat-"

"Seriously I went to the movies the other night and it was so cold."

"Cat!"

"Hi"

"We need your opinion on us."

"Why not just ask a monkey?"

"I saw a movie about a monkey! He wore glasses and carried a gun."

"Don't you think Jade and I fight a lot?"

"Sure." Cat responded almost instantly.

"Yea but all couples fight a lot right?"

"Well sometimes but you don't-"

"Yes or No!"

"Let her talk!"

"You never listen to me talk!"

"Can I go now?"

"No what is your point here anyway?"

"I would like to have a girlfriend that I could talk to without it turning into a screaming match."

"Yeah well I'd like to have a boyfriend that other girls stare at all the time!"

"I thought this was a closet party."

"How is it my fault girls stare at me?!"

"You could look worse if you wanted to!"

"I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed!"

"I can't believe how jealous you get."

"Oh oh! So you think I'm ugly!"

"Wha-?! Did I say she was ugly?!"

"No Cat thinks we're the perfect couple!"

"Cat, are Jade and I a perfect couple?!"

"Don't answer that!"

"Answer it!"

"Say nothing!"

"Come on!"

"You come on!"

Cat just passed out. I guess she couldn't take our arguing.

"Well we made Cat faint."

"I gotta get to class."

"We're gonna have to talk about this sooner or later!"

"Later!"

The rest of the day was stressful. Today was such an annoying day. School was over so here I am working on homework in my RV when Jade stops by.

"Hey have you heard from anyone?"

"No why?"

"I can't get a hold of anyone. None of them are answering their phones."

"Hmm let me try Tori."

"Really out of all of our friends you choose to call Tori?!"

"I chose Tori because she usually knows what everyone's plans are."

"Andre knows too Beck!"

"Well I already tried calling him before!"

"Did he answer?!"

"No!"

"Well when I went over to Andre's house when you went to Tori's-!"

"You went to Andre's house that day?!"

"Yes I did! You can go to Vega's and I can go to Andre's!"

"I went there with Cat and Robbie! You and Andre were alone and you have feelings for him!"

"I do not have feelings for him!"

"Again with the lying!"

"Just call Tori!"

"Fine!"

I pressed call on my phone angry at Jade for doing that to me. I mean I went to Tori's to comfort her about Steven and that was the only time we spent alone and I never did anything.

"Helloooooooooooooooooooahhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

That was all I heard and then the dial tone. I got so nervous and worried. Tori could be hurt for all I know and none of my friends are answering the phones. Unless they are all there. They were all probably hanging out without us. I'm not mad at them for that. I'm mad at Jade. We argue so much that our friends have to exclude us from things now.

"Jade get in the car now."

"What's wrong?"

"They are all there at Tori's house. I just know it."

"How do you know? She didn't even answer the call."

"Just get in my truck we are driving over there."

"Fine!"

The ride with Jade was silent. Once we reached Tori's house I rang the doorbell and Jade had her arms crossed. Tori didn't come to the door so I rang it again.

"I'm coming!"

Tori opened the door and her eyes widened.

"Oh great! It's you guys!"

"See there all here I told you they'd all be here!"

"Look I'm sorry we didn't invite you guys to play but uh-"

"Tell her why you didn't invite us to play."

"Well 'cause we were planning your surprise party?"

"What?" Jade asked

"Alright we didn't invite you guys to play because you two are always screaming at each other and it makes everybody feel awkward, it makes Cat faint, and it also makes Robbie cry!"

"One time! I cried one time!"

"Six" Rex corrected.

"Six times!"

"See we fight so much even our friends don't want us around!"

"Tori's not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, no one likes Trina, and Cat's basically a pet."

"Arf." Cat barked.

"Why don't you guys play cards with us." Tori tried to resolve the problem. But I had to say what was on my chest.

"Look I don't want to be your boyfriend if we're just going to fight all the time."

"So you want to break up?"

"No I didn't say that I just-"

"You mean you two might break up? Because I'm not dating anyone and I always thought Beck and I would make the perfect-" Trina interrupted.

Jade threw a pillow at Trina's head. "Next time it's a hammer. Come on Beck take me to get some food."

There it is again her demanding attitude. I can't take it anymore.

"I'm tired of fighting."

"Alright. I'm going to walk out that door and I'm going to count to ten. If I count to ten and you're not out there I'm going home and we're over. One!"

"I would never fight with you."

This isn't how I want my relationship with Jade to end. I start to walk over and Jade's already up to five when I sigh deeply and walk towards the door. I'm almost at the door when Trina jumps on me. Everyone else pries her off of me Robbie is on top of her and Jade is up to seven. When she counts to eight I am holding the door handle. For some reason it didn't seem right for me to open the door. Suddenly I hear Jade say ten and I hadn't opened the door. I couldn't go back to her. I knew she would just keep using me as a puppet. I really did not want a relationship like that. I just can't take it. I ran my hand through my hair when I heard Jade speed away in her car.

"Let's play some cards."

"Yeah let's play."

"I get all the cards."

"Make sure you get all 52."

"Kay kay. 1,2,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11"

Trina put her head on my shoulder and I just let her because I didn't want another fight but I was sad on the inside. I was with Jade for nearly three years. We've been through a lot but we just weren't the same anymore. I was now free from the puppet master.

**A/N hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter now please do not hate what i say next. I will not be making a episode based during Tori Goes Platinum. It was just to long and to Beri filled. But in the next chapter there will be flash backs about it and it's going to be the aftermath of everything that happened. Thank you for the reviews and Thank you too cheysema 2000 for giving me the fabulous idea to make Jade go to Andre's the day everyone else was it Tori's.**


	12. Long Shot

Chapter 10

"Long Shot"

Beck's POV

I am so angry at myself! How could I try to kiss Tori?! That's the second time this week. Tori has been acting differently this week. Ever since she found out she won the contest to open the Platinum Music Awards, she has been dressing differently and acting like a complete jerk. This isn't the Tori I know. I went to her house.

(Flashback)

I drove to her house straight from school. I've been really worried about her. I know she is being forced to do this. She wants to tell us though but she always stops herself. Why am I the only one to see this? None of our other friends came to this realization. I rang the doorbell.

"Tori it's Beck." I said with a desperate tone in my voice.

Tori quickly came to the door in her regular clothes. She just had a jumpsuit on and her glasses. She motioned for me to come in when I saw Trina.

"Oh hey Beck. I didn't know you were coming over." Trina had this weird goop on her face.

"You got a little something." I said while pointing to my whole face.

"I'll be right back!"

I watched as Tori practically flopped down on her couch looking as sad as ever. She was opening up for the Platinum Music Awards. That's a huge deal!

"You know, for someone who's about to open for the Platinum Music Awards in front of like a billion people, you don't look too happy." I said this while I took off my jacket and sat down next to her.

"I'm not." She replied so simply.

I sighed and looked at her. "Why?"

" 'Cause I don't wanna be- ohhhhh. I just wish that I could tell everyone that- awwwwwwwww."

"That it's all an act? That those people are making you dress and act like a jerk?" I finished for her. She looked at me with such joy.

"How did you know?!"

"Cause you're Tori. You wouldn't act like that unless someone was making you."

"Oh my god you have no idea how happy I am that you know the truth!" She said while grabbing on to the collar of my shirt and shaking me a bit. "But I didn't tell you. I never told you I was faking. You guessed it!" She said while poking my chest.

"Okay." I said while giving her a thumbs up. "So why don't you just stop?"

"Because if I don't act like a 'bad girl obnoxious rock-star' they might pull me from the show."

"The show is in two days. They can't fire you."

"I don't know I'm scared."

"Listen, just tell Mason Thornesmith that you're not gonna play his little game anymore."

"But-"

"The world needs to see who you really are, cause you're awesome."

We just stared at each other for a few seconds and then I gave her a half smile. We both started to lean in and my hand caressed her cheek. Our lips were inches from each other and then we heard her mom come in.

"Who wants pie?" Her mom asked excitedly.

Tori ran from her spot on the couch onto the other couch. I pulled away to flustered to do anything.

"Hi." Tori said nervously.

"I gotta go." I said practically jumping up from the couch and grabbing my jacket and then I awkwardly said goodbye to her mom.

(End of Flashback)

That was the first time when we almost kissed and the thing that shocked me the most was one she leaned in at the same time. She likes me back. The next day she did end up saying that to Mason but he fired her and gave the job to Jade. That night Andre, Robbie and I were at her house. We got a video call from Cat. She was backstage at the Platinum Music Awards with Jade helping her get ready. I was so mad at Jade. I didn't even expect Jade to do that. Andre and Robbie left after being there for five minutes to watch Jade rehearse for the show. I stayed with Tori though.

"I should've just kept my mouth shut."

"No you were right. If I'm going to be famous I want it to be because of my talent. Not because I wear goofy outfits and act like a jerk."

"Yeah but the meat hat would have been cool to wear. It's meat right in your hat, whenever you want it just take a piece." I said pretending to grab a piece of meat from my invisible hat.

"Right out of your hat." She said laughing and I patted her shoulder.

"So." I trailed off and leaned in.

"Yeah" I continued to lean in until she stopped me. "Uhhh, ohhhhhh you." She nervously and playfully punched my cheek and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You, you didn't."

"The why can't we kiss?"

"Cause. Cause of Jade."

"Jade and I broke up."

"Yeah but kissing your friends ex boyfriend-"

"Woah wait since when are you and Jade friends? Last week she took your hamburger and just rubbed it against her bare foot."

"What? I ate feet meat?"

"And she took your spot in the Platinum Music Awards."

"Look we might not be the best of friends but we're kinda friends I think and kissing her ex boyfriend, I can't do that to a friend."

Man do I hate Jade right now. She was giving Tori a hard time. At least I know that Tori likes me back but just doesn't want to hurt Jade. I just want to pour my heart out to her. To prevent things from getting more awkward I grabbed my jacket.

"I should go."

"No Beck please don't be mad with me."

"I'm not mad at you Tori. I just think it'd be best if I go."

"But Beck I-"

"It's fine Tor. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before she could respond I had walked out of her house. I drove back to my RV and just sat there thinking about how she drives me crazy every night zand how I dream about her every night. Everyone was going to the performance tomorrow to see Jade, even Tori. I figured I had to go because if Tori's going I have no excuse not to go. We were waiting for the show to start when the announcer came on he announced that it was… Tori? Tori is performing?! Then I see her on the stage smiling as happy as ever.

"Is that Tori?"

She started singing her song "Make it in America." She was amazing and at the end of her song we all ran up to the front and Tori bent down to hug us even Jade. We sat through the rest of the show and clapped for everyone else. Tori had no idea how much I wanted to just pick her up and spin her around. I obviously couldn't. It would just be awkward. I have to clear my head.

One Week Later

Tori's POV

Last week was the best week ever! I got to sing at the Platinum Music Awards, Jade and I are starting to become friends and I was on top of the world. There was just one thing missing, Beck. He hasn't spoken to me in a week. I hope he's not mad at me for not kissing him. I wanted to but I couldn't hurt Jade. Beck is like my best friend. It's like when I was dating Steven when Beck wouldn't talk to me. I miss him. He doesn't completely ignore me but we don't have our long conversations or hang out as much anymore. It was extremely hard to be in Sikowitz's class because Sikowitz always pairs me and Beck up for scenes. According to him we are the best actors. He hasn't had us do scenes this past week which makes things a little less awkward.

Speaking of Sikowitz, I have to go to his class. When I was walking there I ran into Cat and we walked together. She was talking about how she was over her bibble obsession which was a good thing. Then she told me about her brother and how he did another bizarre thing, as usual. We walk into Sikowitz only to see Beck and four other kids.

"Come on Tori let's sit next to Beck today!" Cat said pulling on her arm.

"Umm Cat maybe we should sit up a row so we can sit next to Andre and Robbie?"

"We always sit next to them come on please?!"

"Alright fine." I sighed then whispered in Cat's ear. "You sit in between us though."

"Kay kay!" She pulled me into the row Beck was sitting in. "Hey Beck!"

"Hm? Oh hey Cat hey Tori. What's up Cat?"

"Nothing. Oh my brother…"

I kind of zoned off when she started telling the same story about her brother that I heard minutes ago. It hurt not talking to Beck. He was always there for me. The thing that hurts the most is that he was always there for me and now we don't even talk. Everyone started to walk into the class and Jade sat next to Andre and Robbie was behind Cat.

"Good morning young actors!" Sikowitz shouted coming from the window. "So how is everyone on this fabulous Friday?"

"Happy!" Cat shouted and started giggling after.

"Well we have our Friday night concert tonight and I hope to see a lot of people performing there. Ones that don't always perform there. Anyway onto the lesson!"

After he said that I didn't pay attention and then the bell pulled me out of my thoughts about Beck. He practically ran out of the room. What is up with him lately? I'm starting to get really worried. I started walking to my R&B vocals class when I was pulled into a janitor's closet.

"Tori I just want to talk."

"Beck!? Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Sorry. I don't like this us not talking thing."

"Well it's not entirely on my shoulders. You've been avoiding me too. Why have you been avoiding me anyway?"

"Ever since I almost kissed you, I just needed to clear my mind and plan out my next move, and that is to talk to you about how I feel about you."

"Beck I really don-"

"Please?" He sounded desperate again. For some reason I can't resist him when he's desperate.

"Ugh fine."

"Tori when I first met you I knew I had feelings for you but I pushed them aside. I realized after you got me my job back for the movie that you were all I needed. You are my sunshine. Your laugh is amazing. My heart is searching for its other half and whenever I'm around you my heart beats faster and faster. You are beautiful, smart, caring, nice, and you are my everything. Your confidence is admirable and whenever I'm around you I want to call you mine. I want to be able to put my arm around your waist. I want to be the one you stay up late for and talk to for hours. You mean everything to me. You don't have to say you like me back but at least talk to me and I will accept your decision. Please for me think about how you feel because I don't want to live with a regret as huge as this. You have to know that I care for you so much and that I will never hurt you and nothing will ever take my love away." He at some point intertwined his hands with mine.

"Beck, I have to think about all this. You will have an answer tonight at the concert though I promise you that."

"Whatever you do I will accept it."

"Alright I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. What Beck had said to me was truly moving. I care for him a lot as well but, I don't want to ruin a new friendship. I also can't let Jade take over my life. I need to think of my own feelings like Beck said. This is going to be harder than I thought.

I thought all afternoon about it and I finally made up my mind and I also decided that I would perform iin the concert tonight by myself. No duet, no Andre playing an instrument. I will be performing alone tonight. I picked my song and signed up to perform.

I soon saw Andre, Cat, and Jade over by the table with a bunch of chips. I walked over to them in a baby pink tank top with a dark green hoodie that went up to my mid belly with black skinny jeans and black boots. I had straightened my hair and put in feather earrings.

"Woah Tori you look nice!" Cat said really energetic.

"Thanks Cat."

"Are you going to perform tonight?" Andre asked

"Yep first time in a while."

"What song are you singing?" Jade asked.

"It's a secret."

"Oh now I'm excited." Cat yelled and then giggled.

Robbie then showed up with Beck closely behind him. "Hey guys." They both say.

"Hey!" Cat replies and throws herself at Robbie.

"So who's singing tonight?" Beck asked.

"Tori is." Andre answered for me.

"Cool. You'll be great."

"Hey Cat can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure but let's go talk in the bathroom."

"Ok be back in a bit."

Cat and I walk into the bathroom.

"Hey Cat?"

"Yeah Tori?"

"Will you sing back up for me tonight?"

"Sure! What song?"

I move in close and whisper the song in her ear and she gets all excited. "Did you and Beck make up yet?"She asked out of the blue.

"Umm no not exactly."

"Oh well I hope things work out."

"Me too Cat."

Cat and I go back to our friends and we see Andre and Jade holding hands. How long have we been gone?

"What's going on between you two?" Cat asks while pointing at Andre and Jade's entwined hands.

"Jade and I are dating."

"Awww that's so cute!" I say

We all continued talking and then finally the announcer called my name for me to perform. I whispered to the band telling them what song to play and then the music started.

_Long Shot by, Kelly Clarkson_

_I felt it the wire touched my neck and_

_ then someone pulled it tighter_

_I never saw it coming_

_I started to blackout and_

_Then someone said good morning_

_I took at as a warning I should of seen it coming_

_But now I take a chance on_

_This thing we may have started_

_Intentional or not I don't think we saw it comin'._

_It's all adding up to somethin',_

_That asks for some involvement_

_That asks for a commitment_

_I think I see it coming if we step out on that road._

_My heart beat beats me senselessly_

_Why's everything gotta be so intense with me?_

_I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability_

_And unprobabilty._

_It's a long shot but I say why not?_

_If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it._

_It's a long shot just to beat these odds._

_The chances we won't make it but I know if I don't take it there's no chance._

_'Cause you're the best I've got to take a long shot!_

_I realize that there is all this doubting_

_And we're both scared about that._

_We'll never see them coming._

_Throw caution to the wind and_

_We'll see which way it's blowing_

_Until it's fooling no one._

_We'll never see them coming til' _

_It's much too close to stop._

_My heart beat beats me senselessly_

_Why's everything gotta be so intense with me? _

_I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability_

_And unprobabilty._

_It's a long shot but I say why not?_

_If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it._

_It's a long shot just to beat these odds._

_The chances we won't make it but I know if I don't take it there's no chance._

_'Cause you're the best I've got to take a long shot!_

_Oh I waited for fact to become a fiction_

_And you fit my description._

_We'll never see them coming but we'll make it. _

_It's a long shot but I say why not?_

_If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it._

_It's a long shot just to beat these odds._

_The chances we won't make it but I know if I don't take it there's no chance._

_'Cause you're the best I've got to take a long shot!_

Once the music stopped I looked to see my friends and then Cat ran up to me and hugged me. "You rocked it Tori!"

"Aw thanks Cat! You did great as well."

"Let's go see our friends!"

"Let's go!"

I was so excited to see Beck's reaction to the song. Cat and I put the microphones back on the stand and we ran down the stairs to our friends. Andre, Robbie, and Jade were already running up to us with happy expressions on their faces.

"That was incredible Tori!" Andre exclaimed

"Really great singing up there girls!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Not bad Vega." Jade said smiling at me.

Then I saw Beck come up smiling as happy as ever. He picked me up and spun me around in a circle. He obviously knew the meaning of the song and why I sang it. He put me down with his arms still around my waist as we looked into each other's eyes smiling. He then whispered in my ear.

"Ice cream tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I whispered back.

We looked at each other again and this time I stood on my tip toes and put my hand on the back of his head and kissed him. His grip on my waist tightened a bit but he kissed back. We broke apart smiling nothing could ruin this night for either of us. Cat came up behind me and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Finally! Beck and Torrrayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yy!"

We smiled and laughed at what Cat had screamed out.

"You don't know how happy I am Tori." Beck whispered into my ear.

"I didn't want to live with a huge regret."

He smiled and pecked my lips. Andre patted Beck's shoulder and said his congratulations even Jade gave us a congratulations! This could not be more perfect!


	13. The Story is Still Going On!

Just in case anyone was wondering i am still writing this story even thought Beck and Tori are now together. I know that some people stop their story after they get together but i'm not doing that. I appreciate all of the support and readers and the PMs i've been getting. I love you all and more chapters are to come during the week.


	14. Somewhere Only We Know

Chapter 11

"**_Somewhere Only We_**_** Know**__"_

**A/N Finally Chapter 11 is here! I am so sorry but i had a bit of a writers block for this chapter. It took me forver to think of this and write this so i hope you enjoy this very Beri filled chapter. This one might be one of my best chapters that i have EVER written! I stringly hope that you love this chapter as much as i do. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**Love,**

**BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo **

Beck's POV

I woke up this morning realizing that I was officially the luckiest person on earth! I now had Tori Vega as my girlfriend! I no longer have to fantasize about being with her because it is now a reality. She makes my whole world change by just smiling. She means so much to me and she's mine. I have an ice cream date with her today. Little does she know that we will be doing more than getting ice cream. (A/N I know what you're thinking and NO WAY am I writing about that… yet.;) ) I have a huge surprise that I hope she loves.

It was now 1 o' clock and I had to leave to go and get her. I checked my appearance one last time and then left my cozy RV. It was only a five minute drive to Tori's house but I still didn't want to be late. I texted Tori before I started my car.

To: Tori Vega

From: Beck Oliver

_Hey beautiful. :) I'm on my way. Can't wait to see your shining face. I hope you don't mind if we do more than go out for ice cream? _

I heard my phone go off like two minutes later but I ignored it so I could focus on driving. I was strictly against texting and driving because of all those horror stories. Once I pulled into her driveway I looked at my phone to see who had texted me. I couldn't help but smile when I read Tori's name.

To: Beck Oliver

From: Tori Vega

_Hey handsome. I can't wait to see you either and I don't mind if we do more than go out for ice cream. Oh and by the way when you sent me that text I squealed like a fan girl seeing Taylor Lautner. Haha._

When I was done reading the message I was giggling and in front of Tori's door. I suddenly got really nervous and that never happened.

_Come on Beck just knock on her door! Why are you so nervous?! She's your girlfriend now!_

I took up all my courage and rang the door bell. I was waiting for what felt like forever until I heard a sweet voice that I fall in love with every time I hear it.

"Coming!"

The door swung open after she said that. She then threw herself into my arms and I lost balance and almost fell but she helped me regain it. Once I regained my balance I snaked my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"I acted too enthusiastic. I mean I just saw you last night and I acted like I haven't seen you in forever. I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Tori apologized while her cheeks turned hot pink from blushing.

"I thought that it was adorable, like you."

"Oh stop it!" Her blush deepened when I said that.

"Just like your pink cheeks." I leaned down and pecked her lips.

"Come on let's get out of here before Trina realizes you're here." Tori the pulled my hand and I knew what she was talking about.

Trina kinda liked me but I have Tori who is MUCH less annoying as Trina. I opened the door for Tori.

"Beck stop treating me like I'm royalty."

"Sorry can't do that. You're a treasure." I kissed her cheek

"Beck you are too sweet."

"Why thank you. Shall we go for ice cream?" I asked while getting in my seat.

"Sure."

We start driving until we get about two blocks away and we decide we want to walk the rest of the way. She entwined her fingers with mine and I squeezed back and she put her head on my shoulder. We walked in silence for a little just being happy then Tori spoke up.

"What do you like about me Beck?"

"Huh?"

"What made you want to date me? I mean I'm and emotional wreck during relationships."

"Well that's mainly because those other guys you dated didn't care about your feelings. The reason why I wanted to date you was because I love everything about you, your smile, your personality, your heart, your soul, everything. I love everything about you."

"Awww Beck! I love everything about you too. By the way when you run your hand through your hair I find the hottest."

I took advantage when she told me that and I ran my hand through my hair and she just stared then playfully smacked me and I chuckled.

"Come on. Race you to the ice cream shop!" I say as I start to run.

"Ugh you!" Tori called out to me but continued to run after me.

I was smoothly weaving in and out when I saw an obstacle and I continued to hear Tori's footsteps starting to catch up but then they stooped completely and I turned around. I just saw Tori sitting on the ground with her legs extended out. I got so nervous that I sprinted over to her.

"Tori are you alright?" My voice was full of concern

"Yeah can you just help me up I tripped."

"Of course." I extended my hand and she gave a small smirk and pulled me down then took off running. While she was running she shouted something out.

"Got ya!"

"Oh Tori you are so dead!"

I got up and started running after her and I heard her laughing while running. I caught up with her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and lifted her up in my arms and spun her around. Tori let out a small squeal when I did this but started laughing. I set her down and spun her around to look at me.

"Tori you had me worried back there."

"Hey you helped me become that great of an actress to fool you."

"Oh. You know I still don't think I ever got a thank you."

Tori came right up to me and kissed me and I put my hands on the sides of her torso and she put her hands on my shoulders. This was one of our longer kisses that we have shared. I was just about to deepen it when she pulled away.

"Is that good enough for you?"

I just looked at her and laughed and we continued walking to the ice cream shop. We went back to our original position. When we arrived I ran to the door.

"After you my sweet." I said confidently

Tori just blushed and responded, "Why thank you."

Tori got a vanilla-chocolate swirl with some m&ms and hot fudge. I ordered a cookies and cream with oreo cookies and hot fudge. Tori reached into her purse and when I saw her start to pull out her wallet I grabbed her wrist.

"Uh uh," I said while shaking my finger no. "I'm paying put that away."

"Oh come on Beck."

"Nope" Before Tori could protest anymore, I took out a ten down on the counter which was enough for our ice cream.

We took our ice cream and we found a table. I sat next to Tori in the booth and we started eating. At one point I glanced up and stared at her. I realized how truly beautiful she really is. I noticed the littlest things about her just screamed beauty. I smiled sweetly at her and she didn't notice for a minute. When she looked me she saw me smiling at her.

"What is it?" Tori asked confused

"Why are you so beautiful?" I questioned her.

Without any hesitation she leaned in and kissed me. It was short yet pleasurable. I zoned out for a minute but was brought back when I heard Tori's voice.

"Why are you so sweet?" She said this while tapping my nose putting some ice cream on it. I grabbed my napkin and wiped it off and made a line of ice cream down the side of her face and she shivered at how cold it was. She grabbed her napkin and wiped it away.

"So what else do you have in store today?"

"Well I can't tell you everything but let's just say I'm taking you someplace special."

"Ok! Let's go!"

Tori dragged me out of the store back to the car. She was so excited to go there which made me so happy. This place is extremely special to me and the fact that she was so excited was so happy to get there made me realize that she truly cares.

"So where's this special place?"

"That part is a surprise. But it's very special to me."

"Ok"

The drive there is two hours and Tori and I started listening to the radio and whenever a song we knew came on we would sing along. It was really weird when "Somewhere Only We Know" came on the radio. We glared at each other once the song was over and started laughing at the coincidence. When we got close I made Tori close her eyes which she did. I stopped the car and went around the car but put my hands over her eyes and directed her to where it was. Once we were at the top I removed my hands. She gasped at the beauty this place possessed.

Tori's POV

This place that Beck took me too was just so… beautiful. It was mesmerizing! To my right I saw a small waterfall with rocks underneath it leading it to the lake. The lake was as clear as Beck's transparent locker. Then to my left was a beautiful wood along with a flowery meadow that looked untouched except for the beautiful birds singing their song and the bright colors of the petals. I began to whistle along and Beck laughed at me. But the thing that was right in front of me was the most amazing. It was the edge. There was nothing in front of the edge except the sight of L.A.'s horizon. I saw all the building's and skyscrapers. It was all too much to handle. My jaw just dropped. I imagined what it must look like at night and my jaw just dropped even lower. This place is beyond anything I've expected. I snapped out of my trance when Beck put his arm around my waist.

"So what do you think?" Beck asked

"It's -it's… breathtaking." I stumbled being unable to find words to say.

Beck chuckled. "Isn't it? It's much more beautiful at night though when only the city lights light up the horizon and the way the moon glistens in the lake really blows your mind."

"Just seeing it in daylight blows my mind."

Beck laughed again and stared at me. "This is our place. No one knows about this besides you and me."

That caught my attention for a second. He saw me thinking about what I was about to ask but didn't know what I was going to ask.

"Just you and me? You never showed this place to… Jade?"

"Nah. It never seemed right to bring her here. I always told myself that I would show this place to someone who means the world to me, someone who I will always be there for. I knew I would end it with Jade at some point, but I never thought that I would meet someone as amazing as you."

I couldn't help but blush and we both leaned in. This was the first real passionate kiss we ever shared and it was perfect. My arms around his strong neck, his strong arms around my waist made this just feel perfect. It was as if Beck and I had our own separate world. We both broke the kiss and smiled at each other, still in each other's embrace. Beck leaned in again and gave me a quick peck to finalize the kiss. We then released each other and Beck went to the trunk of his car to grab something. He came back with a picnic blanket, candles, and a picnic basket.

"I thought maybe we could have a picnic?"

"I would love to. Where do you want to set up?"

"Your choice."

This might be the hardest decision of my life. This place was gorgeous but I couldn't pick. Beck noticed me searching for the perfect spot when I finally did. There was a small patch were the flowers touched the rocks near the waterfall. I chose there because it seemed the most beautiful and calming spot.

I walked over to it. "What about here? It has the perfect view of the city and it's near the waterfall."

Beck chuckled again. "Funny that you choose that spot because that is my favorite spot."

Beck walked over and I helped him set up the picnic blanket and we put the picnic basket and candles on it so it wouldn't fly away. I was sitting on the picnic blanket when I saw a beautiful flower that went perfectly with my outfit. I had a purple tee shirt on and black skinny jeans. The petals were a shade of purple that matched my shirt and the petals had a black outline around them. It looked so delicate and beautiful. I picked up only the part with the petals ignoring the stem and put it in my hair. When Beck turned around from the meadow he saw the flower and smiled at it.

"How do you make yourself more amazing to look at?" He asked with a smirk.

"How do you come up with things on the spot like that?" I asked with a joking smirk.

He chuckled for like the hundredth time today and handed me a light blue flower he had behind his back. I took it and held it in my hand while leaning on my free hand with my legs folded behind me and spun it around and sniffed it until Beck sat across from me, glancing at the picnic basket back to me.

"Sure we can eat." I said knowing he was too nervous to ask.

He opened up the picnic basket and took out two sandwiches. His sandwich had turkey, tomatoes, and Swiss cheese. My sandwich had ham, provolone cheese and some lettuce. He cut it in halves and we decided we would have one half of each sandwich. When we were done eating I looked over to the meadow.

"Do you want to go lay down in the meadow?"

"Sure."

Beck took my hand and we walked over to the meadow hand in hand. We laid down next to each other in the meadow. I was on my back twirling my hair still with the flower in my hair and the one in my hand. I turned on my side to see Beck staring at me smiling. I smiled back and we both leaned in for a quick soft kiss. We stayed there smiling at each other as if this were a scene in a movie. We stayed like that for a half hour making conversation. We realized the sun was setting and Beck went over to the picnic blanket and lit the candles. I walked over to him and sat down next to him with my head on his shoulder just staring at the sun setting over the city turning into night. It was the most gorgeous scene I have ever witnessed. It was even better that I experienced it with Beck. My eyes started to get heavy and I gave into sleep.

Beck's POV

I glanced down at Tori who had her head on my shoulder and I saw she was asleep. She looked so peaceful and gentle. I decided I didn't want to wake her so I very carefully picked her up off the picnic blanket and carried her to my car. I strapped her into her seat and went back for the rest of the materials. I just put it in the back seat since I didn't want to wake Tori. I climbed into my seat to see her still sleeping safe and sound. I drove back to her house in complete silence while she slept because she looked like an angel. Once we were outside of her house I lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Tori? Babe? Come on it's time to wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arms while yawning. "Hey Beck."

"You're home Tori."

"Oh I guess this day had to end at some point." Tori sighed. "Thank you so much for everything Beck. I loved everything we did today. Promise me we'll do it again?"

"I promise." I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "Goodnight Tori."

"Goodnight Beck. Text you tomorrow?"

"If I can make it that long." I joked.

Tori chuckled and gave me one last kiss and got out. I watched her knock on the door and when the door opened she waved to me and walked in. I couldn't help but smile. This was the best day ever.

I drove home to my RV and instantly wanted to fall asleep. I checked 'The Slap' for any updates on what everyone did today. I saw my news feed and the first thing that came up made me smile.

_Tori Vega: Today was a fairytale! :D_

_Mood: Ecstatic and Taylor Swifty_

I quickly pressed like and commented.

_Beck Oliver: I'm glad you had fun babe. Talk to you tomorrow._

I then shut off my phone and rested my head on my pillow.

The last thing I thought before I went to sleep was _Best. Date. Ever!_

**A/N So... what'd you think? Please review and favorite this story and don't be afraid to PM me ideas for the story because i would love to hear them and i will give credit to whoever gives me the idea. More to come tomorrow or Monday! I love you all so much and thank you for being patient with me! I know it took me a week but as you can see i wanted their first date to be amazing! I love the reviews i receive and I read them over and over again! Thank you for the support!**

**Love,**

**BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo**


	15. So What's The Plan?

Chapter 12

_**"So What's The Plan?"**_

Tori's POV

Yesterday was the best day ever! My date with Beck couldn't have gone better! He took me to his special place on the first date. The place was truly beautiful. I hope I get to see him today. I just woke up and I swung my feet over the side of my bed and walked down the stairs. I made myself a quick breakfast and then showered. When I got out of my shower I saw it was already 11.

_I wanna taste the sun!_

_Cause baby I'm born to run!_

_I gotta felling that I'm not the only one._

_I, I wanna show some skin!_

_Yeah baby I need the ocean!_

_You can't stop me!_

_Now I've got my heart in motion and I _

_Want to make it in America!_

_Make it in America! _

I heard my ringtone going off and ran over to my phone. I read the best four letters ever, Beck.

"Hey Beck."

"Hey Tor I was wondering what you were doing today?"

"Well my parents are shopping today and Trina I have no idea where she is. Do you want to come over?"

"Sure be over in a bit."

"Okay. See you soon."

"See you soon babe."

"Did I tell you I love it when you call me that?" I asked blushing and jokingly.

"No you haven't. I'll keep that in mind."

"Bye Beck."

"Bye Tor."

Beck hung up and ran all over my house looking for something descent to wear. I found a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt and let my hair air dry. I applied a very small amount of makeup and went downstairs waiting for Beck to knock on my door. I turned on the TV to whatever my sister had left it on. It seemed really interesting, so interesting that I almost didn't hear Beck knocking on my door. I ran over to the door and opened it probably smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Beck. Come one in."

"Wow that's a very different greeting than the one I got yesterday."

"Oh shut up. Hey what do you say we invite Cat and Robbie over?"

"Sure why not?"

"Yay! I'll call Cat. Can you call Robbie?"

"Sure thing babe."

I called Cat and Beck called Robbie. I have to tell Cat about the date yesterday. Cat has told me that she wanted me to tell her everything. I figured Robbie and Beck can talk while I talk to Cat. Cat was on her way and I was so excited to see her. I also know that she has a tiny crush on Robbie. I have a feeling that Robbie likes her back.

"Hey Tor?"

"Yes Beck?"

"What's your plan?" Beck asked while putting his arms around my waist from behind and pulling me close.

"I don't have a plan Beck."

"Oh I do." Beck whispered into my ear and started kissing my cheek getting closer to my lips.

I turned around and kissed his lips and he responded. Our lips moved in sync and we stayed like this for a while. Beck pulled me closer to him and my hands were on his shoulders. When he put his hands on my hips I let out a small moan and I felt Beck smile against my lips. Beck opened my lips a little bit with his then the doorbell rang and we pulled apart. I know he wanted to deepen it but I went to answer the door. Beck pulled me back against him.

"Do we have to answer the door?" Beck whispered into my ear so softly practically begging me to stay.

"Yes Beck but you can stay later than them." I whispered back and then winked. Beck smirked and released me to answer the door.

I opened the door and saw Cat and Robbie standing there. Cat was wearing an adorable little pink shirt and skinny jeans.

"Hey Tori! Tell me everything that happened now!"

"Alright relax Cat. Hi Robbie."

"Hey Tori." Robbie responded.

"Alright Cat. Let's go over there and chat."

Cat and I walked over to the piano and I told her everything that happened yesterday and Cat squealed the whole time and would throw in a comment like "How sweet" or "Awww so romantic"

"Aw! I wish Robbie would just ask me out already!" Cat said

Suddenly and idea came into my head that would make Robbie fall head over heels for her.

"Hey Cat. I have a great idea!"

I whispered my idea into her ear. Cat jumped for joy and thanked me. She hugged me and asked me to help her. I of course agreed to help. I sat down on the bench by the piano.

"Excuse me boys, but may we please have your attention over here please."

"What's going on?" Robbie asked while walking closer to the piano.

"Just listen." I said.

I played the first couple of chords and Cat was going to sing and I was singing back up.

_Tell Me That You Love Me by, Andre Harris_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The situation turned around_

_Enough to figure out_

_That someone else has let you down so many times_

_I don't know why_

_But I know we can male it_

_As long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me, yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more_

_Then I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway._

_So tell me that you love me anyway_

_Ohhhh_

_Waking up beside yourself _

_And what you feel inside_

_Is being shared with someone else_

_Nowhere to hide I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it_

_As long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me, yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more_

_Then I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway._

_So tell me that you love me anyway_

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
now I know why know we can make it_

_If tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more_

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

There were a few moments a silence before Robbie went up to Cat.

"Is it true Cat? Do you really love me?"

"Of course Robbie. Didn't you listen to the song?"

"Then Cat Valentine, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"No."

"What? But you just sai-"

"Robbie I was only joking. Of course I'll go out with you!"

Cat then ran into his arms and Robbie spun her around.

"Let's go Cat!"

"Bye Tori! Bye Beck! Thank you so much Tori!"

"No problem Cat! I'm so happy for you and Robbie!"

With that said Robbie and Cat left, leaving me alone with Beck. Beck came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"So I thought you didn't have a plan."

"I didn't but Cat needed help and I knew Robbie liked her back and I knew Robbie wouldn't ask her out anytime soon so I had to help them become a couple."

"Well you did a great job sweetie. Now if you don't mind there is something that I would like to do." Beck whispered with such a tone in his voice that made me melt.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I asked playing dumb.

Beck just turned me around and kissed me, not saying a word, and of course I kissed back. He didn't waste time. He just opened my lips with his and bit down on my lower lip. He heard me moan and he loved my response. He released it and started to lick it. I instantly opened my mouth and he inserted his tongue into it. I moaned louder this time and his tongue explored my mouth as he put his hands on my hips I was pushing him towards the wall.

He hit the wall and we separated for a minute and Beck picked up my chin, and kissed me again. My arms were now around his neck and his were still on my hips. When I inserted my tongue he moaned out my name. I loved the way he said my name. I then decided to taunt him a bit. I started to do small yet alluring body rolls never once breaking the kiss and Beck just moaned my name over and over making me love him even more.

In one swift move Beck turned us so I was against the wall. He kissed me so hard that I moaned his name so loud and well a little seductive. I loved this I kept moaning his name. I moved my hands to his chest but he quickly grabbed them with his hands and pinned them to the wall. He never broke the kiss during the process. I could tell Beck was getting excited but I knew I had to stop. I was about to break it when Beck broke the kiss before I could.

"Tori," Beck said breathing heavily. "I can't do this for much longer without losing all the control I have." Beck chuckled.

"I agree. I'm sorry that I pushed you too far."

"Hey it's fine. I enjoyed every second of it. I care about you but I need to learn your boundaries."

"Oh it's fine. We both pushed each other too far. Now we know."

I intertwined our fingers together and I was still against the wall. He smiled at me and then he backed away and sat on the couch. I sat next to him and he put his arm around me and we watched re-runs of old shows. At some point he did link our hands together. We stayed like this for a while making conversation about how terrible the show was or the catch phrases.

"Hey Tori. We're home!"

"Hey mom hey dad."

"Tori we need your help."

"Oh ok. See you tomorrow Beck?"

"Yeah. I'll give you a ride to school tomorrow." Beck pecked my lips. "Bye Tor-babe."

"Tor-babe?"

"Yeah. That's my nickname for you."

"Aww that's cute." I pecked his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tor-bear."

Beck left and I helped my mom cook dinner and I went to sleep wondering how Cat and Robbie are doing on their date. I decided to text Cat.

Cat's POV (Yes finally a new POV)

I had the best date ever with Robbie. He took me to the playground and pushed me on the swings. Robbie also got me ice cream. He is so sweet. I love Robbie Shapiro! We are supposed to see a movie tomorrow after school. I should invite Beck and Tori! Those two are so cute together! It was only a matter of time before they got together.

Tori had told me about their almost kiss. I got so filled with hope, but I was proud of Tori for not wanting to hurt Jade after all Jade and her have been through. Tori really did care for Jade after all. Speaking of Tori she just texted me!

To: Cat Valentine

From: Tori Vega

_Hey Cat it's Tori. How was your date with Robbie? I hope you and Robbie had a great time! J_

Awww! How sweet Tori wants to know how my date went! I have to tell her everything! Today was the best day of my life thanks to Tori's brilliant idea. I love how sweet Tori is. I quickly grabbed my phone and I replied.

To: Tori Vega

From: Cat Valentine

_Hey Tori! The date went great and Robbie took me to the playground and pushed me on the swings and he got me ice cream! He was so sweet Tori! He kissed me on the cheek and called me Kitty Cat! It was the cutest thing ever!_

I suddenly became really tired. I was about to turn off my phone when I saw Robbie texted me.

To: Cat Valentine

From: Robbie Shapiro

_Hey Kitty Cat! I hope you had fun today! I know I did. I miss you goodnight sweetheart. See you tomorrow. J_

Robbie is so sweet. I then texted Tori again.

To: Tori Vega

From: Cat Valentine

_Omg Tori! Robbie just called me sweetheart! He's so sweet! I can't get over this._

I had to turn off my phone because I was so tired. I went to sleep thinking of Robbie Shapiro. I definitely love him!


	16. One Of My Dreams Is Now a Reality

Chapter 13

"One of My Dreams Is Now a Reality"

Tori's POV

This has been the best weekend ever. Alas I have to go back to school. I will admit that I didn't want this weekend to end, but now I have no choice. I will see Beck most of the day today which makes my day a lot more bearable. It's going on six so I have to get dressed.

I decided to straighten my hair and put on this adorable outfit. I dressed myself in a gold sparkly tee shirt and black skinny jeans. Then I slipped on my black boots with decorative buckles. I went downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for Beck to come and drive me to school.

To: Tori Vega

From: Beck Oliver

_Hey Tor-babe, I'm on my way see you in five. Miss you! 3_

Awww he's too sweet. I don't know how he and Jade always fought. Who could stay mad at Beck for more than five seconds? He is just too sweet and adorable. I still can't help but think of Saturday as the best date of my life, because it truly was. I keep reliving that day in my head because I didn't want to forget it. I heard him honk the horn so I ran to the door and opened it, seeing a very charming Beck leaning against the passenger's side of his car.

I ran to him and gave him a hug while throwing my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. When we separated I gave him a quick kiss. "Hey Beck."

"Hey Tor-babe. Ready to go?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Oh come on. School isn't that bad."

"It is when I'm not spending the whole day with you."

"Oh yeah that. I think we'll live. How about you come over after school today? We can watch movies and it will just be us."

"I would love that."

"I had a feeling you would." Beck kissed me again and it lasted a little longer. "Come on we got to go now babe."

"Ugh. Can't we just ditch?"

"Tori Vega? Wanting to do something bad?" Beck said with fake shock in his voice.

"Oh shut up. I could break the rules if I wanted to."

"I'm not saying you couldn't I'm just a little shocked that's all."

"I know."

"Hey how about before lunch we spend some time together, just you and me."

"Sure why not. All we have together is Sikowitz and lunch together anyway."

"That's true. How am I going to go a whole six hours only seeing you twice?" Beck said jokingly

"Oh stop. It won't be too hard."

"Maybe for you, but not for me."

"Are you saying that you don't think I can make the school day only seeing you for two periods?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"I could last a whole day without seeing you."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh you're on Beck Oliver! What will the loser do?"

"Well when you lose, you have to help me with a little experiment."

"Ok and when you lose you have to watch chick flicks with me all day!"

"Oh you are so on!"

"Seal it with a kiss?"

"We shall." He kissed me quickly.

"When will this bet happen?"'

"How's tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll call Cat now and see if she's available."

"Already making plans?"

"Well I already know that I have none with you tomorrow so why not?"

"Ouch Tori that hurts. Moving on from not seeing me that quickly, it hurts my heart Tor-bear." Beck said with fake hurt in his voice and pretending to wipe away tears.

We just looked at each other and burst out laughing. Before we knew it we were at the Hollywood Arts parking lot. Beck and I walked to our lockers but he was done before me. I just noticed how hot he looked today. His yellow unbuttoned button down shirt with his gray tank top on underneath alone with his baggy jeans and combat boots really fit his personality. I looked at him in awe and he just smirked at me. He kissed me to snap me out of my trance. I instinctually wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and took my hand and led the way to Sikowitz's class.

When we arrived all eyes were on us. Smiles and glares were thrown my way. Like some of those girls thought they actually had a chance with Beck. Half of them didn't even talk in this class! They all just sat there and stared, never saying a word. Then again I was one of those girls that dreamed of being with Beck, but now my dream is a reality.

Beck was my boyfriend and I was his girlfriend. I love how that sounds being called Beck's girlfriend. It just made me feel, right. I know cheesy but it's true. Beck and I have only been dating for two days and he's already taken me to his secret spot on our first date, which I keep dreaming about, and we spent the day together yesterday. He is truly one amazing guy.

We took a seat between André and Jade and Cat and Robbie. Cat was giggling because Robbie had tapped her nose and André and Jade were talking about some scary movie that they saw over the weekend. Still nothing was better than what Beck and I had done this weekend. I truly enjoyed every second of it. I feel so unique when I'm around him because he doesn't stop saying I look beautiful and I blush each and every time.

Sikowitz burst through the door and congratulated the six of us on our new relationships. Even the teachers knew that Beck and I were together.

"I always did see a romantic connection between you two." Sikowitz said to Beck and I. The rest of the class mumbled their agreement and nodded.

Was it really that obvious that we liked each other? How long has it been obvious? What was the give away? Did Beck and I really not notice how obvious we made it? All I know is that tomorrow is going to be a very long and rough day.

**A/N Thank you so much for not giving up on this story. I know it took me a very long time to update and quite frankly i'm not too happy with this chapter. Please update and read my new story "God Bless That Black Eye" It is another Beri story that i recently started and i again appreciate all of the support you give me. If you have any requests please PM them to me and i will do my best to include your recommendation. I will give you the credit at the end of the chapter. Now as a fellow author has asked, the next chapter will be more on the scarier side for the feel of halloween. *cough cough* hopefaith23 *cough cough* anyway so long. Read and Write On!**

**- BeckandToriBeriForeverxoxo**


	17. Delay

**Dear readers,**

** This is only an Author's Note. I live on the East Coast and I have been affected by Hurricane Sandy. I have no power and i don't know when i'm getting it back. The only way I am typing to you now is because I'm at a friend's house using her computer. I also would like to inform you that the couples contest is now over. It was over as of yesterday. I understand that you are waiting for my spooky chapter of Stay Beautiful Beri or God Bless That Black Eye, (haven't decided which one m uploading it to yet), but I will post that once i get power back. I hope everyone who was affected by Hurricane Sandy the best and i hope everything gets fixed soon. Read and Write on.**

**- BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo**


	18. I'm Back! Jazz Hands

**Dear readers,**

**I'm back! Power just got restored in my neighborhood and i will try and post tonight. You have NO idea how depressed i was. I went FOUR days without ANY power and it sucked seeing all these LIPA trucks drive by and do NOTHING! But they finally did something today and i am VERY HAPPY :D. Because of my absence, i would love to give you guys a... *drum roll* MARATHON OF NEW CHAPTERS! Now the marathon will not be only for Stay Beautiful Beri or God Bless That Black Eye. It will be for ****BOTH**** so STAY TUNED FOR MORE INFO! I don't know when this Marathon will happen BUT IT ****WILL HAPPEN!**** I will let you know when it is the Marathon and I'm glad to see that you haven't given up on me. Now i have decided that the spooky chapter will be posted on Stay Beautiful Beri. The spooky chapter will be up sometime soon. I was in the middle of working on it during Monday afternoon, but of course (with my luck) only five minutes into writing i lost power. (:( sucks right?) I am currently working on it and this is the first time i have EVER written something spooky so bare with me. It might not be good...at all. Also my friend was not so lucky during the storm and had a tree fall on her house and the tree brought wires and knocked out her power box. She and her family are absolutely fine but if you could please keep her in your prayers tonight along with the other victims of Sandy, that would mean so much to me and her family. Anyway i will be updating both stories sometime this weekend and i know i say this all the time but i really mean it. I love you all and your constant support, it really means a lot to me. I came to this site thinking no one would read my stories, let alone like them, but you all proved me wrong. Thank you so much! Words can't describe how much you all mean to me. Everyone who has been affected by Hurricane Sandy, STAY SAFE! IF YOU ARE TOLD TO EVACUATE PLEASE DO SO! I keep on hearing these tragic stories of people who didn't evacuate and i really don't want it to be ANY of you. My heart and soul go out to the other victims of Hurricane Sandy because i know some people have it worse out there. Read and Write on!**

**- BeckandToriBeriForeverxoxo**


	19. Faster Than You You Can Say Sabotage P1

Chapter 14

"She Took Him Faster Than You Can Say Sabotage Part 1"

Tori's POV

Beck and I called off our bet but I still kept my plans with Cat and it was no boys. So in a way the bet was still on. Beck and I got into Sikowitz's class early today so we can have a little alone time. We were sitting next to each other with my legs resting on his lap, talking. He tapped my nose because apparently when I blush I'm cute. Then he rubbed our noses together. He started talking about how bored he's going to be this afternoon because he won't be able to spend it with me. I told him that he was being a baby. He then started playfully punching my arm and I messed with his hair.

"You did not just mess with my hair." Beck said while holding on to my wrist.

"I did. What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh you don't want to know."

"I dare you."

He then started tickling my sides causing me to erupt into laughter with him taunting me. His face was right above mine and he had his smile on while I thrashed around trying to escape. Beck held onto me and told me that I simply can't escape. His smile vanished and he looked down at me and silence fell in the room. He looked me in the eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

I blushed and we both started leaning in. Our lips were centimeters before we heard the door slam open and I jumped off of Beck and squealed a little. I saw Jade standing by the door and she looked like a mess. She looked at me and spoke almost like a lost child.

"Tori. Can I talk to you?"

"Uh. Sure Jade." I looked at Beck and he looked nervous. He has never seen Jade like this so he was completely taken aback. I followed Jade out of the room and into the girls' bathroom. She then looked at herself in the mirror and examined her reflection and placed her hands on the sink.

"What's wrong with me Tori?"

"Huh?" I asked completely taken aback by her question.

"What's wrong with me? First Beck breaks up with me and now André-"

"André broke up with you?! Wh-why?"

"He said he didn't think I was over Beck yet. He thought I was using him to get over Beck."

"That- that's ridiculous! I can't believe André would do that to you."

"Yeah and he's already moved on with some chick named Hope."

"What the-. Just wait until I see him. I never thought he was capable of this."

"Neither did I. I mean I had him. I finally had him and then she comes and takes him away." At this point Jade had tears running down her cheeks. I walked over to her and I pulled her into an embrace. She didn't pull away instead she grabbed onto the arm that I had around her collarbone and gently squeezed it and let her tears fall. She hadn't released a sob showing she still had some strength left. "Promise me something Vega."

"Sure Jade what is it?"

"Don't let Beck go like I did. I can tell he really likes you."

"So you're okay with Beck and I?"

"More than okay."

I smiled and squeezed Jade a little tighter. "You know Cat and I are hanging out tomorrow at my house. No boys. Would you like to come too? We can revenge on André if you want."

Jade chuckled, "That sounds great Tor. Thanks."

We heard the bell ring and I helped Jade clean up and redo her make-up. I helped Jade look great to get André jealous. To show André that Jade doesn't need him. When we were done I held my arm out. "Are you ready to depart to class Miss West?" I asked while smiling.

Jade looked at me and smiled she intertwined our arms together connecting at the elbow and spoke, "Absolutely." We laughed and made our way to the door.

When we walked out everyone that was left in the hallway stopped and stared at Jade and I strutting to class together. Silence fell in every hallway we walked into at the new friendship that they were witnessing. Jade and I even flashed a smile at some of them. All the guys kept staring at Jade because of how great she looked with her make-up and personality fitting clothes. Everyone expected Jade and I to still dislike each other because I am dating her ex-boyfriend.

When we arrived outside of Sikowitz's door Jade tugged on my arm slightly. I turned my head to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I was just going to say let's wow them."

"Let's show André" I said and Jade smiled pulling my arm bringing us closer together.

"Let's show how strong I am like how we did in Nozu's with those two guys hitting on us." Jade said in her best imitation of one of the guy's annoying voice causing me to laugh at the memory. She joined in. I thought that this would be the perfect way to enter the room to show Jade laughing and showcasing my new friendship. I reached for the doorknob and opened the door and we walked in together still laughing our heads off. All eyes were on us as the room fell silent. Everyone's eyes were on our intertwined arms and André was staring at how Jade was laughing and he looked hurt for a moment before recollecting himself.

"What are you all staring at? Nothing to see here." Jade said still showing her tough side while flashing a smile at André. I led her towards my spot next to Beck and she sat next to me and everyone's attention went back to Sikowitz.

Beck put his arm around my shoulder and whispered, "What happened in that bathroom?"

"Well André broke up with her and I comforted her and we kind of just became friends. She is also coming over tonight. André already has a new girl named Hope."

"Wow. Who would've thought André would break up with her already? I mean he told me he really liked her."

"I know it doesn't seem like André but what he did was wrong so I'm on Jade's side."

"I am too. Even though I'm not dating her anymore what André did was wrong."

I just nodded my head before looking back at Sikowitz. My year was only going to keep on improving. Jade's my friend and Beck is my boyfriend. What else does this year have in store?

**A/N OMG! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month! I had a major writer's block but I am back. Sorry that this one didn't have that much Beri in it. I wanted to focus this chapter more on Tori and Jade's friendship. I will try and update again today since this is only part one of the chapter. Again I really am sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month but here you are. Again I love your support and I love you guys sooooooooooooooooooo much for waiting! I know this one is kind of short compared to my other chapters but i really needed to post again. I love you guys! Again I am REALLY sorry! Read and Write on**

**-****_ BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**


	20. Faster Than You You Can Say Sabotage P2

Chapter 15

"She Took Him Faster Than You Can Say Sabotage Part 2"

Tori's POV

Most of my classes have been going pretty well. Jade is still upset about her and André's break-up, but she's managed to stay strong. I still can't believe that André did that to her. He must've had a reason to do this. I'll try talking to him later. Only five more minutes until lunch and I get to see everyone. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Cat and tell her what happened between Jade and André. Lunch might be a little awkward with Jade and André at the same table.

Jade and I are currently working on an English assignment. We are making some jokes and Jade is doing her best to make a smile and add a laugh every now and then. Jade told me that she had detention for trying to kill someone with toilet paper. She said that it's only for the first ten minutes of lunch though. The bell rang and I walked out of the class with Jade by my side.

"So how are you doing?" I asked

"Better than I thought I would." Jade responded. "I guess I just needed a friend to help me get through it." Jade shocked me again by hugging me. "Thanks for being there Tori."

"No problem Jade."

"I'll see you at the table then?"

"Yeah bye."

Jade walked off and I started walking to my locker where I saw Beck waiting against my locker with his back facing me while he was talking to Cat and Robbie. I smiled and I got a little extra spring in my step, but I was suddenly dragged into the janitors closet and I let out a yelp. I heard Cat yell at the person behind me, "Hey!" Before the door closed and was locked. The lights were off and I had no idea who pulled me in here.

"Who are you?! Why am I here?!"

"Relax Tori."

The lights turned on and I saw that it was André.

"What do you want?" I said rather harshly towards him.

"I need to tell you why I broke up with Jade for Hope."

"Listen I don't want to hear it André you don't have to explain to me-"

"No but I need you to listen so you can tell Jade. I already tried talking to her but she won't listen."

"And what makes you think she'll listen to me?" I said while crossing my arms and giving him a glare.

"You two just became friends and please. Just hear me out."

I sighed why did everyone have to come to me? "Ugh fine. I'm all ears."

"Look the reason I broke up with Jade was because Hope and I met later on the night I asked Jade out. I found out that her father is Steven Quincy! You know that amazing record producer?"

"Where is this going?"

"Well you see I thought that if I date Hope I might have a chance of getting a record deal. And then maybe-"

"Woah woah woah woah woah woah. Hold it right there. Do you even like Hope?"

"Oh god no the girl is awful!"

"So let me get this straight. You asked Jade out, the girl you really like, and then you broke up with her so you could ask out another girl that you don't even like just because you might get a chance at a record label?"

"You understand."

"André that is wrong in so many ways. You broke up with the girl you actually liked and now you're using this other girl for your career. Face it André you are leading this girl on! I thought you were better than this! You know what André I always thought you were the person to do the right thing. I guess not."

André just stared at me wide-eyed and mouth agape because I said all of that to him. With that said I just shook my head and walked out of the closet slamming it shut. I stormed over to my locker where there was no one. They all moved over to Beck's locker. I slammed opened my locker and I threw in my books and grabbed my lunch and slammed my locker shut. I turned on my heel when I saw André walking out of the closet and practically stomped out of the front doors. While I did this I heard Beck call out my name.

"Hey Tor-bear. We're over here."

I just ignored him and walked out the doors. He didn't deserve to be ignored I was just mad at André. He always helped me do the right thing yet he goes and does the wrong thing. Before the door closed I heard Beck tell them that he'll be right back and I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Tor? What's wrong? Why did you ignore me?"

"I'm sorry Beck it's just, a lot has happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I walking over to you guys when you were at my locker and then André pulled me in to explain why he broke up with Jade."

"Oh go on."

I told Beck what happened and he stood there shocked. Beck and André have been best friends for as long as I can remember.

"André really did that? I-I can't believe this." Beck stated.

"Neither can I."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we'll face it together." Beck said while putting his arm around me. He always has a way to make me feel better. I smiled and leaned into his side and we went to sit with Cat and Robbie. They had no idea that Jade and André broke up so I filled them in on everything. Cat looked hurt because André was a big brother to her. Robbie was just completely and utterly shocked. Jade eventually came to our lunch table and sat with us talking and laughing away. We all liked this Jade. Everyone was having a great time today when I realized that I had to give jade the bad news about André. Beck must've sensed my worry because he kissed my temple and whispered, "Don't worry everything will be fine. If you want we can tell Jade together."

Beck was like my barrier. He was my shoulder to lean on. I leaned my head on his shoulder and shook my head no. Beck was always there for me even when I didn't call for him. I decided to wait to tell Jade until she got to my house. Cat and I decided that we would tell her together. The rest of the day flew by relatively quick and I rode home with Beck. He held my hand and left the other on the steering wheel.

"You sure that you don't want me to help you tell Jade?"

"I'm sure Beck."

"Don't be afraid to ask if you change your mind."

"I think I can handle her."

That was all that was said on the car ride home. It was a comfortable silence and relaxing compared to what I was just about to face. Jade can be vicious with revenge. When Beck pulled into my driveway I wanted to get out quickly so I could plan out what I was going to say to Jade.

"Bye Beck."

I said and attempted to get out before he stopped me. Unfortunately I was too slow.

He grabbed my wrist and looked at me, "Don't think you can get out of this car without giving me a kiss." Beck said with a voice that made me cave in.

I leaned in and expected to give him a quick kiss but he held onto me and wouldn't let me pull back until he needed to breath. "Bye Tor"

"Bye Beck. I'll call you later."

Cat came first and we figured out how we were going to break the news to Jade. We were definitely going to help Jade with her revenge. We both knew that Jade wasn't going to let this go without some justice being served. Jade ALWAYS gets the last laugh. We started watching "Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide" while we waited for Jade to arrive.

When she did come she was cheery at first but it suddenly vanished when I told her that I spoke with André. She sat down next to Cat as I told her why André broke up with her. She looked down at her hands and then back at me when I was done talking.

"That- that weasel!"

"I know and Cat and I are going to help you get back at him."

"Oh I've got a plan alright." Jade said while smiling mischievously. "The Friday night jam is this week right?"

"Yeah."

"Gather round girl's we've got some planning to do." Cat and I leaned in closer to Jade as she told us her plan.

Jade's POV

André's girlfriend was so going to pay for taking André away just because of her dad. This Friday little miss spoiled brat won't have something that she wants.

~Friday Evening~

Beck was at the microphone and we had convinced André to bring Hope with him. Hope was a witch. She literally made André wear something that she had bought him. Hope kept on giving me glares throughout the week. Every time I open my mouth she rolls her eyes and thinks she's all that just because she goes to private school and her dad is a millionaire. She also wears all these dresses all the time. She's flirts with every single guy here and André doesn't even notice it! Who does this chick think she is? Does she not know that I can snap her like the twig she is?!

"Next up Jade West!"

I walked onto the stage and found André in the crowd. "This song is for all you girls that got your boyfriend stolen from you."

_Better Than Revenge By, Taylor Swift_

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did. _

_Ha, time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him._

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause._

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from._

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa. She's better known for the things that she does _

_On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends. _

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind._

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list._

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it._

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling._

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa. She's better known for the things that she does _

_on the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends. _

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind._

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey._

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey._

_You might have him, but I always get the last word._

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think._

_She's an actress, whoa. She's better known for the things that she does _

_On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends. _

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind. _

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_'Cause I don't think you do, oh _

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause _

_'Cause you're so much better _

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

I stared at Hope throughout the whole song. Boy did she look wazzed off. The crowd erupted into applause and I took a bow before walking off stage to Tori and Cat giving them the biggest hug I've ever given someone. I got a bunch of congratulations and compliments on my performance from Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Tori. I saw Tori's face drop and her eyes were somewhere distant. I turned around and saw André coming my way… without Hope.

**A/N So I hope this makes up for my absence this past month and there will be more to come. I know i don't usually write Cliff hangers but i thought why not switch it up a little bit. I hope you enjoyed this two part chapter. Again i feel really bad about not updating for so long. Read and Write On!**

**- ****_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**


	21. Cell Block Is Our Excuse

Chapter 16

"Cell Block Is Our Excuse"

Tori's POV

"If you want your phones, take them." Sikowitz said as he placed the box down on the table we are using in the play.

You see, Sikowitz bet us that we couldn't go a week without using modern technology. If we could, we would get an A for the semester. Right now we were three days in and its girls vs. boys. Robbie had dressed himself in a ridiculous outfit to try and get us to snap a picture to post it on The Slap. Jade, Cat, and I looked at each other as if in a silent discussion of when to grab the phones. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the guys smirking mischievously. Why would they- oh no way! They think they are so clever! This is a trick! They've got Sikowitz on their side! Right before Cat and Jade jumped with their arms reaching out, I jumped in front of the box and put my arms up.

"Wait," I screeched and I saw the guys' smirks falter and vanish. They knew I figured it out, "Sikowitz never said the bet was off! He's on their side."

Jade and Cat backed away and sent death glares towards Sikowitz and the guys. The guys were standing there wide-eyed at the fact I figured it out. "Really guys? You were that desperate for your phones that you were willing to trick your girlfriends, with the exception of André?" Cat said with a little hurt in her voice that Robbie would be a part of it.

After Jade's performance, André apologized but they didn't get back together. At least not yet. I know they still like each other.

"Well we really wanted to win-" Beck started

"But is a grade more important than your girlfriend, Beck?" Jade asked defending me. I'm not going to lie, I was a little hurt that they were so willing to trick us like this. I looked up and Beck saw how I was slightly angered and hurt by it. Did he really think we were that gullible?

"No, Tori's way more important to me." Beck said in response to Jade. I could tell he meant it by the way he blushed slightly after. I smiled at him and he returned it with more shyness than I did.

I walked over to him and stood in front of him, "I forgive you just don't do it again," I hugged him and wrapped my arms around his neck while he held me by the waist.

"As long as you don't have a picture of your butt mole on The Slap," Beck said jokingly. I smacked his chest lightly and backed away from him.

"So now what do we do?" Jade asked looking at Sikowitz with her arms crossed.

"Well the cell block is still on since the week isn't over yet. Maybe we switch the playing fields again. How about we do pairs?" Sikowitz asked.

Beck instantly raised his hand and announced, "I call Tori!"

I smiled and gave him a quick peck, "You're darn right I'm your partner."

Beck turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and put his head on top of mine while I put my hands over his and intertwined our fingers as he rocked us back and forth.

"Ok that's one couple, who's the other two?"

Robbie and Jade raised their hands at the same time but Robbie spoke faster, claiming Cat as his partner. Cat skipped over to Robbie and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright so that leaves Jade and André. You two are a pair by default. So by the end of the week I hope to have a winner. You're all free to go since rehearsal is over. Robbie please change into normal boy clothes."

We all laughed as Robbie looked completely embarrassed and we saw a flash go off, Sikowitz took a picture of Robbie and ran out of the Black Box Theater before Robbie could respond. "He's the one who gave me all of this to wear!" Robbie cried out offended.

Beck released one hand from my waist to grab his back pack and sling it over his shoulder while I grabbed mine and put it on my own shoulder. His hand remained wrapped around my waist as we walked to out to our lockers. We stopped and mine first since it was closest to the Black Box Theater.

"We have some catching up to do," Beck said while kissing the side of my head.

"I know we haven't been able to text each other. I've missed your cute little goodnight texts. You know the one where you type goodnight Tor-babe?"

"I know the texts. I missed you these past two days."

"Beck, what are you going to do if we go on vacations?" I teased

"I'll text you every day telling you how much I miss you." He said and kissed my cheek.

"You're such a romantic."

"It's what I aim for."

I turned around and put my hands on his chest, "Well it's working." I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him full on the mouth. He put both of his hands on my waist as we continued to kiss. I've learned a lot about him since the first time we got together. I know his signals when he's about to deepen the kiss. He tightened his grip on my waist. I pulled away and gave him a finalizing peck.

He ushered me to his car after we went to his locker. He opened the door for me and walked over to his side. I loved the sight of Beck with the wind blowing in his hair. He got in the car and started driving. We were listening to the radio in a comfortable silence. I loved this. Beck had the windows down and my hair was being blown behind me. I saw Beck glance over at me once or twice. If he did it one more time I would tell him to roll up the windows and focus on driving.

My parents weren't home and Trina was out with some guy she met. I invited Beck inside and we just relaxed and talked about school and how happy Beck was that the bet changed to pairs.

"Hey do you want to order a pizza?" Beck asked

"We can't use phones Beck. Why don't we just go to a pizza place? We haven't gone out in a while."

Beck smiled, "Sure than maybe we could rent a movie?"

"Sounds great!"

Beck was in for a surprise tonight. Before he leaves he will be the happiest person on this planet. I just know it. When I wasn't with Cat and Jade these past two days, I've been planning something for Beck. Tomorrow is Beck's birthday so he is getting an awesome birthday present that I hope he loves. Beck went to get our pizza while I picked out a movie and checked on Beck's surprise.

When Beck came back I was still upstairs luckily I had it hidden so he didn't see it.

"Hey Tor, what are you doing up here?"

"Oh I was just looking for something. I found it though. Let's eat."

We walked back downstairs and ate while making small talk. We came to the realization that we couldn't even watch the movie since it was considered modern technology. We ended up just stayling up late and talking.

"So how much longer do you think the Cell block will go on for?" I waited a few seconds for a response, no answer, "Beck?" still no answer, "Beck?" I looked up and he was sound asleep with his arm around my waist. I smiled and leaned on his chest drifting into my own sleep.

~The Next Morning~

I woke up on Beck's chest. I very tiredly looked up to still see him sound asleep. I tried to slip out of his grasp which wasn't so tight. I slipped right out and went upstairs to get his surprise. I was hoping to give it to him last night, but we both dosed off.

I grabbed his surprise and walked down the stairs very quietly. I held his surprise with great care making sure it didn't make any noise. I walked over to Beck to find him still asleep. I held his surprise out towards his face and whispered, "Say hi to daddy."

The yellow lab puppy started to lick his face causing Beck to laugh and move a little, "Tori, not funny." Beck said with his eyes still closed.

I moved the puppy away from Beck's face and hid him behind my back. I kissed Beck to wake him up. He kissed back but not for too long. He finally opened his eyes and looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Now do you want to tell me why you were licking my face to wake me up?"

I smirked at him and kissed him quickly, "Happy Birthday babe." I said giving him another quick kiss.

"It's my birthday already?"

"Yes Beck. Now I have a surprise for you close your eyes."

"Why," Beck whined, "it's my birthday. Can't we just kiss and eat breakfast?"

"Oh come on you'll love this."

"Alright, but it's only because you're so cute." Beck said and kissed my cheek.

Once he closed his eyes I very quietly held the dog out in front of him. "Ok you can open your eyes now."

His eyes remained closed and I heard a soft humming noise coming from him. He fell back asleep! Ok I'm done with the nice awakenings, "Beck wake up!"

Beck laughed and kept his eyes shut, "I was only joking, you have to relax. Alright I'm opening my eyes." My anxiousness increased instantly. He started opening his eyes really slowly. Once he caught a glimpse of the puppy in my hands, his eyes snapped open and he sat up, grabbing the puppy from my hands. "Oh my god Tori! You got me a puppy?!"

"Well I remember how you've been saying you wanted a dog to make your RV not so lonely. This is your birthday present. Isn't he so cute?"

"It's a boy?" Beck asked happily.

"Yep. You have to name him Beck!"

"Okay okay, hmmmmmmm Oh I got it! Moonshine. It's unique."

"I like it! Not as much as I like you though." I said kissing him quickly.

"Ok time to get back at mommy," Beck said bringing Moonshine to my face. I jumped up from my spot on the couch and ran away. He followed me with Moonshine in his hands.

It's not even eight o' clock and his birthday is already going great. What more could a girlfriend want for her boyfriend?

**A/N Ok guys. I don't know what's been happening but I've tried updating this story for the past two days and for some reason it just didn't go through. Anyway fingers crossed! So i'm really sorry that i haven't updated this story in a while, but guess what I will be writing more over the weekend and I still have to write the marathon for this story from my absence due to hurricane Sandy. That will hopefully be happening next week depending on my play rehearsal schedule. I want to try and update all THREE of my stories over the weekend. Please be even more awesome and check out my new story Break The Routine. Also hopefaith23 and I are in the middle of plotting a story that we are co-writing together! Also I want to do song fics so please pm me requests for that! Alright i think that's about it. Read and Write on!**

**- ****_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**


	22. Desperation Doesn't Require A Shirt

Chapter 17

"Desperation Doesn't Require A Shirt"

Tori's POV

To say that I am furious would be an understatement. Beck, André, Cat, Jade, and Robbie were supposed to meet with me at eight o'clock to start the filming of our short film for class and they are nowhere to be found! I'm the only one that remembered about it. I even had the stabolin ready! I haven't seen or heard from any of them since Saturday. Where on earth could they be? It's like they fell off the face of the planet. Oh there's Sinjin! Maybe he knows where everyone is.

"Hey Sinjin!"

"Oh hey Tori."

"Do you know where André, Beck, Cat, Jade, and Robbie are?"

"I saw Robbie go into the janitors' closet."

"Why would he go in there?"

"I don't know. I don't question people who go into closets," and with that he walked off.

I started to walk towards the door and it sounded like he was talking to someone. What? This is definitely suspicious. Who is Robbie talking too? I turn the knob, deciding to find out myself.

"And the Contest begins, now!"

"Robbie? What are you doing? We were supposed to start filming today."

"Oh to help me get more followers I am holding a contest. I will be posting a video every hour in a secret location. The first person who finds me gets a cool prize."

"What are you giving away?"

"My sneakers."

"But won't you need your sneak-"

The door burst open to reveal seven people screaming that they found Robbie. The attacked his feet trying to grab his sneakers. I was pushed behind the door as I was trying to get out of there. Really people? It's just a pair of USED sneakers! They weren't even that cool! When they were done stripping Robbie not only of his sneakers, but his socks as well, they fled the closet leaving Robbie in a bucket of goo. I took one last look at him and walked out where I saw Jade holding a megaphone.

"Show me. Show me your phones right now! Hey, what's your name?"

"Pepper."

"Do you follow me on The Slap?"

"No I-I"

"Why not?"

"I just moved here."

"Then whip out your phone and follow me on The Slap."

"Ok ok!"

"All of you right now!"

I walked up to Jade and I just had to ask, "Are you scaring people into following you?"

"I am gently suggesting that they follow me," then a poor guy with his phone out walked by immediately getting Jade's attention. "Hey! Do you follow me on The Slap?"

"Uh uh."

"Follow me!"

The poor sucker ran off as fast as he could, smart boy.

"We have to go make our short film!"

"No I have to get more followers!"

"Why?"

"Because Beck was up all night tweeting hot pics of himself and gained another two hundred followers and I can't let him have more followers than me!"

"Wait my boyfriend posted hot pictures of himself all night?"

"Uh huh sure did."

"You know this how?"

Jade froze and looked at me wide eyed, "That's not the point!"

"Anyway why can't Beck have more followers than you?"

"Because I am prettier than he is!"

"Are you?"

Jade stared at me and then stormed off screaming, "Follow me!"

I started to walk away when I saw Cat walk into the school typing on her phone.

"Cat! Hey Cat!"

"Tori just said 'Hey' to me."

"You know we're supposed to be filming our short film in Sikowitz's class right now for class?"

"Tori just reminded me about our short film now. #Don'tCare"

"Will you put your phone down and talk to me?"

"I can't, I'm trying to tweet a thousand times a day."

"Why?"

"Because the more you tweet the more followers you get."

"Yeah but no one can think of a thousand things to tweet every day."

"I like birds and cheese." Cat tweeted while walking away from me. Well if Cat tweeted her thoughts she probably would get a thousand tweets.

I walked towards the Black Box theater, maybe I'll find André there. I opened the door and saw him sitting by the piano on his phone.

"Hey, there you are!"

André hurriedly put his phone in his jeans pocket and tried to act cool, "Oh hey. What's up, Tor?"

"Why weren't you in Sikowitz's room to work on our film?"

"Cuz' everybody's running around trying to get more followers and I'm disgusted by all the non-sense."

"Well so am I."

"You started the non-sense."

"Well I'm over it."

"Good."

I knew André was lying, I can read him like a book, "I'm going to go get ready for first period."

"I'll see you there."

I walked towards the double doors and waited from a point where he couldn't see me. The second I was out of the room he was back on his phone taking a video.

"Hwy what's up everybody out there on The . It's your man André, tell all your friends to-"

"Aha!"

"Ahhhhhh!" André screamed stopping his video.

"I caught you slap-handed!"

"Look I can do with having less followers than Trina, but I will not have less followers than Robbie! I cannot have it!"

"Ugh, pathetic!" I said and walked out.

"I can't be last! I can't! I can't!" He shouted after me.

Once the door closed I took out my phone and started tweeting, I can't believe André fell for it.

"Hey everyone. I'm having a contest-"

"Aha!"

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and ran away.

I decided to change my tweet so I looked less desperate than my friends. I tweeted, "I am so grateful for the amount of followers I have. PS Please tell everyone you know to follow me! Please? Mood: Desperate"

Ok well it wasn't much better than my friends, but hey a girl's gotta try right?

The rest of the day went by with all of my friends acting like obsessed freaks. I will admit this is getting a little out of hand. I will not go down without a fight though. Once I got home I lined up the two pear pads and two pear books that my sister and I have. I am keeping track of all of my friends' followers. I had asked Sinjin to come over and help me with a video to help me gain more followers. The doorbell rang indicating that Sinjin has arrived, "Come in!"

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. You live at the top, of a very large hill."

"You ran here?"

"Sure I'm not usually invited to many people's houses. So what do you need?"

"Ok here's the deal, I'm in a battle with André, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Jade-"

"The main people?"

"Yeah."

"And what's the goal?"

"To get the most followers on The Slap, and I'm gonna do it too. You'll see, they'll all see."

"You're so cute when you're serious, serious Tori."

I looked and Sinjin weirdly, "I have a boyfriend."

"Moving on."

"So to get myself more followers, I'm gonna- wait," my computer blooped. Robbie just updated! "Robbie got a hundred more followers within the last twenty minutes!"

"Stand aside! It looks like he posted a new video."

"Play it!"

"Hey there Slappero's. I promised everyone that when I get six hundred followers that I'd give myself a complete makeover. And since I hit six hundred followers this morning, here you go."

Robbie had his hair gelled back and there was definitely too much of it. Robbie proceeded to dance around like a lunatic. It was quite frightening actually.

"Wow."

"I don't like where this is going."

I shook my head in agreement.

"Would you follow me? I'd follow me."

"Hang on, it looks like Beck is doing a live stream cast."

"What's he doing?"

"Let's find out by clicking."

I was still slightly upset with him for posting hot pictures of himself when he has a girlfriend, but once I saw them, I got over it. He looked absolutely hot. I wonder what else he's going to do with his charms to get more people to follow him.

"Alright here I am live on The Slap, about to was my car,"

Wait Beck doesn't have any rags he always uses a- no! He wouldn't dare! I swear I will kill him if he does that.

"Ugh, I forgot my rags. I guess I'll just have to use my shirt."

He removed his over-shirt and left his light blue tank top on revealing his arms. My jaw dropped. I knew Beck was muscular, but boy I didn't know he was that buff! He was taking my breath away through a computer screen and I put my hand over my heart. God Beck, why do these things to me?

He threw the soapy water on the hood of his car and used his shirt to wipe it off. My mouth was watering and he looked oh so serious making it that much more attractive. He was flexing his arms showing off his muscles. I looked from a different angle and bit my lip. I wanted to be mad at him, but boy was he making it hard. He continued to look straight at camera with his big brown eyes and piercing my soul. He moved his shirt around on the hood of the car and continued looking at the camera.

"This isn't going to get him that many more followers. Who wants to see Beck wash his car?" I asked trying to regain control.

"I'll turn it off," Sinjin said while reaching for the mouse pad. Oh no way was he turning off my boyfriend washing his car! I grabbed his hand stopping him.

"No no no no no no!"

Beck finished off lying on top of his car facing the camera with his shirt hanging over his shoulder with his right leg bent in front of his left.

"You know if you want more followers you are going to have to make your video?"

"Uhh right. Actually can you come over tomorrow and we can work on it? I still don't exactly know what I'm making a video of yet."

"Sure no problem."

Once Sinjin left, I put my shoes on and ran out the door. I had to see Beck. I had to talk to him about this. He looked so hot while washing his car. I saw Beck's car in the driveway indicating that he was home. I walked up to his RV and rang the door bell.

"Who is it?"

"It's me!"

"Coming Tor-bear!"

I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair waiting for him to open the door for me.

Beck opened the door with only his light blue tank top covering his upper half, "Hey Tor," Beck gave me a quick kiss, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you about something. Something you've done. Nothing bad though."

"Ok," Beck asked sounding slightly confused, "Come on in." I walked up his two small stairs and stood in the middle of his RV where I saw his over shirt that caused me being here. Beck closed the door behind him and walked over to me. "So what did I do?"

"I'm not going to lie, Beck. What you've been doing to gain more followers on The Slap has been hot. I saw those pictures of you. Let me just say I could not be more proud of a boyfriend. Also your stream cast today was so incredibly hot. I just had to come and see you," I said taking slow strides to him until I was right in front of him with my middle and index finger in between his abs.

Beck smirked and put his hands on my waist, "Is that so?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes while I nodded my head. When I opened them I found Beck smirk grew even wider, "Just promise me one thing Beck," I whispered seductively.

"What is it?"

"I will be the only one to see your amazing abs from now on," I said as I slipped my hands under his shirt and felt his rock hard abs, making him bite his lip.

He leaned closer to me and whispered, "I promise," and kissed me roughly. I moved my hands from under his shirt to his hair. He turned us around and walked forwards pushing me up against the wall. Our kisses got more and more intense with each one and I cupped his face with both of my hands until he tugged on my bottom lip in a playful manner. My arms wrapped around his neck as he moved his lips down my neck. I gasp as he continues his actions and adds a nip here and there. Until he nips that one spot.

My mouth opens, but nothing comes out until I exhale. A soft moan escapes my lips and he stops. He desperately starts searching for that spot again. Once he relocates it and hears my response again, he bites down a little harder, as if he wants me to go crazy. My hands instantly went to his head and I pulled him even closer to my neck. I felt him smirk while he still had my flesh in his teeth. He releases my skin and starts sucking it. Another moan escapes from me as he sucks even harder. He then grabs my wrists from behind his head and puts them up against the wall beside my head. My moans fill the RV and they get louder and louder I bite my lip when Beck releases a large groan in my ear.

Suddenly he kisses me on the lips again, this time less anxious. He still leaves my wrists against the wall. The kisses slow down as we regain control of ourselves, until we both break away and just stay there staring lovingly at each other.

"Do-", Beck's voice was dry and he quickly swallowed to clear it, "Do you want to stay for a while?"

I look at his eyes and see no signs of lust so there is no danger, "Sure. We can watch a movie now that we won the cell block."

Beck chuckled, "Well as long as we had each other we didn't need technology."

When the cell block was still going on Beck and I went out a lot more. We went to his secret spot and had dinner with the sun setting in front of us. My favorite part was the moon shining down and reflecting in the small pond.

Moonshine came over to us and jumped up on me, begging for attention. I picked him up and he started licking my face. I chuckled and looked Beck's way, "Looks like you've got some competition, Beck"

"You trying to steal my girl Moonshine," Beck said while taking Moonshine out of my hands, "Well I think I'd win."

I smiled at him, "I don't know he does have better hair than you." I laughed indicating I was joking.

Beck's head snapped in my direction and he looked as serious as ever, "Okay you did not just go there."

**A/N Hey guys! So as you can see I obviously based this chapter after "The Slap Fight". Can i just say that i don't usually find Avan Jogia hot, but that scene had to be THE hottest thing I have ever seen! ;) So I just HAD to put that in the chapter. I really loved Tori's reaction to it. Again another Beri/Bori moment! Dan and his trolling this season. Anyways, I don't know when I will be able to update any of my stories again. This week is Midterms week so I will be studying like crazy. Also I have play practice every day until the play happens and practices are now going from 3-6:30 and even 3-7! I will do my best to update though. Please check out my new story with hopefaith23 called "Healing Hearts" it's a bori story. Alright I recently opened a Wattpad that has no Victorious stories or anything. My wattpad is ReadandWriteonxoxo and I have one story on there. Please be awesome and read amandapanda921's story titled "The Water Is Clearer On The Other Side" it's on wattpad. Also please read Reddot46's stories. One is a Werewolf story and the other one is a bit more adult. You can find them if you fan me on wattpad. Ok anyways Read and Write on!**

**_- BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**


	23. Popularity Wears Its Ugly Head

Chapter 18

"Popularity Wears Its Ugly Head"

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but I've been focusing more on "Break The Routine" and "Healing Hearts". Also I apologize for not updating "God Bless That Black Eye" for a while. It's just that I still have a writer's block for that story so it's on-hold right now. Sorry I know a lot of you guys loved that story, but I'm not going to fret on a story I have no idea what to write for at the moment. Also I recently fell in love with "Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief" movie and I was just curious, in the future would you want me to do a Victorious version? As in Tori is Annabeth, Beck is Percy, André is Grover, Cat is Percy's Mom, Robbie is Poseidon, and Jade is Athena or Persephone (Haven't decided on that one.)So let me know in the reviews. Speaking of reviews, I've reached 163! You guys rock! Let's see if we can make it to 200! I also saw that I have 55 favs and 76 followers! This was more than I could ever imagine so thank you all so much! Also the story has 32,045 views so I could not be more happy! Now here's another thing. There is this amazing story that some of you guys might have heard of called "Deleted Scenes" by, mcmanusbaby90 and it only has 61 reviews and it deserves more reviews! It's the perfect story for you if you like tons of Bori fluff. So yeah this Chapter is going to be based on "Robarazzi" I just re-watched the episode the other day and I got this idea. Also someone PM'ed me asking why haven't Beck and Tori said "I love you" yet. The answer to that is, I want to wait for that. I found a very clever way for the first "I love you" to happen, but it's NOT in this chapter! Also could you please check out my one-shot called "Orchids and Closeness"? It's a one shot based on TFBAJ where Tori and Beck are in the janitors' closet. Ok I will now advance with the chapter. Sorry for holding you up! This is a long one!**

**-****_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Warning: Harsh language.

Tori's POV

I was sitting in the Asphalt Café with Beck next to me, Jade sitting on the bench to my left and André sitting on the bench to my right, stealing glances at each other. Can they just get together already? I have no idea where Cat is. I know Robbie is at some The Slap website meeting so he's not with Cat, but seriously where is this girl? I'm just sitting here casually eating my slice of pizza while Beck is eating his tostada when we hear Cat squeal and put this giant rectangular machine in the center of the table. Everyone glanced at the machine to Cat and then just continued stuffing our faces.

Cat dropped her hands to her sides, "Don't you guys want to know what it is?!"

"It is a transmitter that can transport me to a different table because if it is what button do I push?" Jade snapped.

"That's so hurtful!" Cat said while taking a seat next to André.

"You know you don't always have to be mean to everyone," I stated.

"See Tori's interested in my device."

How do I put this nicely, "I'm really not." Well that's one way to tell her.

"Aw come on, l'il Red. Tell us about your do-hickey." André slung his arm around her shoulder and rocked side to side with her as Jade sent him a death glare.

"Ok it's called the Snow-bee! Watch!" Cat presses a few buttons then clicks the big button in the middle and a bunch of white flakes erupt from it and start flying everywhere. Cat squealed while everyone just acted confused as to what was happening and Beck was trying to shield his hair from the fake snow. Oh Beck always worried about the hair. Jade stood up slightly and turned off the machine. "It makes pretend snow!"

"I see that." André states.

"It's all over my tostada, and my hair." Beck complained.

"Oh Beck, always worried about the hair." I say while trying to brush some on the fake snow out of it.

Beck smirked at me, "You know you love it because you always ran your hands through it when we-"

"Beck! Shhhhhhhh!"

Jade and André just looked at each other and burst out laughing as my cheeks turned red and Beck kissed my cheek.

"I don't get it when you two do what?" Cat asked confused.

"Nothing Cat, it's just when Tori and I kiss she likes to run her hands through my hair."

"Oh ok."

"The fake snow is all over my pizza."

"Well do not eat it!" Cat says sternly.

"Why?" Jade asked dragging out the y.

"Because it says, 'Its toxic and if consumed it may cause internal abdominal bleeding." Cat read as if it wasn't harmless.

Everyone pushed their lunch towards the center of the table angrily and looked at it in disgust, "So why did you buy a machine that poisons other people's lunches?"

"This catalog!" Cat says showcasing a magazine with the cover reading "Sky Store."

"Sky Store?" Beck asked still slightly angry that he couldn't eat his tostada.

"Yeah! I went to visit my uncle and uncle in San Francisco this weekend and they had this catalog. It's filled with all sorts of cool stuff you can buy, like this a Tree Face! You put it on your tree to give it a face!"

"What if someone doesn't have a tree?" I asked.

"It also works on bushes!" Cat said as if she were a kid on Christmas morning.

"Unbelievable! You guys have no idea how upset I am about-" Robbie stops talking once he sees our hair and the ground, "It snowed?! In Los Angeles?!"

"I told you global warming was bogus." Rex stated.

"Stop watching Fox news."

"No! It's fair and balanced!"

Robbie took a seat next to Cat and kissed her cheek which luckily didn't have any of the fake snow on it.

"Dude-" I said trying not to laugh.

"It's not real snow." Beck said smiling up at Robbie.

"But you can eat it!" Jade said holding a whole spoon full of it towards Robbie.

"I don't want to eat anything." Robbie said pouting.

"What are you all upset about?" André asked.

"This time." Beck added.

"Well you guys know my blog on 'The Slap'?" We all nodded our heads in agreement, "Well the seniors who run 'The Slap' want to cancel my blog!"

"Why? Oh wait. I don't care," Jade snapped. She's really in a grouchy mood today.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause its boring!" Rex butted in.

"It is not boring. Do you guys think my blog on 'The Slap' is boring?!"

We all looked at each other not wanting to answer his question since his blog was in fact boring. "Hey look it's that guy over there." Beck said looking over at the other side of the café.

"It is that guy!" Cat said acting along with Beck.

"Wait up guy!" André said throwing his bag over his shoulder as Beck, Jade, and Cat mimicked his actions.

I started to get my bag on my shoulder when Robbie started to talk to me. I looked at Beck "Help me!" I mouthed. Beck shook his head and shrugged his shoulders and mouthed back, "Sorry." I gave him a glare and he knew he was in trouble, so he turned and walked away. He is so dead!

"There's no guy," Jade said as she walked by him.

"I'm sorry they want to cancel your blog." I said trying to show sympathy.

"I just don't understand why. I mean I posted a piece about the library being painted and how principal Eikner got a makeover in his office!"

"Well there's your problem, Rob. Most people don't really care about that. They care about what goes on in fellow students' lives, not their teachers and libraries."

"You think so?"

"Yeah just write about other student's lives and you're bound to stay on 'The Slap' until you graduate."

"That's a good idea. Thanks Tori!"

"Glad I could help. Oh and don't eat the snow unless you want to bleed internally." I said as I stood up and walked over to Beck.

~Four Hours Later~

I was sitting at home doing homework with Beck constantly staring at me when I heard my phone go off. The ringtone was "Take a Hint" indicating that it was Jade. I picked up the phone, "Hey Jade."

"Tori, what did you tell Robbie?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you tell Robbie at lunch?"

"I told him he should post about the students' lives. Why?"

"You might want to look at his blog, it's kind of bad."

"What do you mean it's bad?" I asked and Beck looked at me confused.

"Just check out Robbie's blog on 'The Slap'!"

"Alright alright! I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up and looked at Beck.

"What was that about?"

"Jade just wants me to go on 'The Slap' and check out Robbie's blog. Apparently he did something bad."

"Let's take a look." Beck moved over next to me as I went on 'The Slap' In the news feed it came up, "Robarazzi: Tori Vega's pimple." Beck read aloud.

"What the?" I clicked on the link and started watching the video. It had film of me popping my pimple while He was supposed to be doing an interview with Sinjin. When the video ended I was completely shocked. How could Robbie do something like this?

"Where is he?" Beck shot up out of his seat with steam practically blowing out of his ears.

"Beck, Sweetie, calm down."

"Calm down?! Tori how are you not mad about this?! He's making fun of you online!"

"Believe me Beck I'm furious, but beating him up isn't going to solve anything."

Beck sighed, "You're right, it's just I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"Aw!" I gave him a quick kiss, "Don't worry I'll talk to him tomorrow."

~The Next Day~

I was looking around the halls for Robbie. Ugh where was that afro-haired freak?! Everyone has been staring at me and Beck has barely been able to control his anger. I wasn't with Beck right now since we didn't have class together so I was alone. I turned the corner to my locker and there he was with Rex exclaiming, "I'm a hit!"

"Robbie!"

"You're about to get hit." Rex commented.

Robbie started running away, but I caught up with him and grabbed a hold of his backpack, "Heya Tori. How are things?" He asked nervously.

I didn't even respond, I just scowled at him, "Still rocking that chin zit." Rex stated. I raised my fist at him with the most threatening look I could muster, "You hit me I sue!" Rex threatened.

I put my fist down and sighed, "How could you post that video of me squeezing my pimple?!"

"You were the one who told me to write about peoples' lives."

"Yeah, not what grows on my face!"

"But it's really popular!" Robbie tried to reason with me.

"I told you to write about what goes on in other people's lives! Not embarrass and degrade them! I mean seriously, is being popular that important to you?"

I found out my answer when during lunch André, Beck, Cat, and Jade were in the Black Box Theater watching Robbie's newest update on Cat's laptop.

"Welcome to Robarazzi! Starring Robbie Shapiro! This episode, Tori Vega's pimple. Shrinking or growing?" Beck extended his hand to touch it which I slapped away making him put his hands up in surrender. "Does André Harris have a ketchup problem?" We all looked at André and he was completely shocked that they actually photo-shopped a picture of him with and industrial sized ketchup. "Are Beck and Tori breaking up?" Beck and I looked at each other completely horrified that people might start thinking that. "Does Jade have a soft spot for André?" That made Jade spit out her coffee and start coughing.

"What?!" Jade exclaimed.

"Find out more on Robarazzi! Staring Robbie Shapiro!"

I paused the video and stood up, "He's a dead man!"

"Tori and I are not breaking up!" Beck exclaimed.

"I do not have a ketchup problem!" André screamed.

"I do not have a crush on André!" Jade shrieked, making André frown.

"Let's go fix this right now!"

"Are you coming Cat?" Jade asked as she picked up her book bag.

"Yeah I'll come. I just bought underwear that floats!"

We all just shook our head at her and walked down to where Robbie tapes for Robarazzi. I opened the door with André behind me. We walked in right when they were discussing Cat's Sky Store problem. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's not her natural hair color!"

Cat shrieked and the caught Robbie's attention. Robbie looked completely ashamed that he just got caught by his girlfriend making fun of her. I looked at he and she looked absolutely devastated.

"Hey!"

"I don't use anymore ketchup tan the next guy!" André screams.

"Come on you guys we're in the middle of taping my show!" Robbie said as we walked straight up to him.

"Tori and I are not splitting up!" Beck screamed.

"I do not have a crush on André!" Jade hollered.

"Uh are you guys getting this because this is really great stuff!" Robbie said to the camera crew. I can't believe this guy!

"Robbie! You aren't going to have any friends left if you keep exploiting us for your dumb blog!"

"Ok we have Tori freaking out." Robbie said writing it down on his white board.

I had my arms crossed and I just shook my head at him with my dropped jaw, "Ugh ok is he serious?! You have got to be kidding me right now!" We walked over to Robbie and started screaming at him until some of his 'detectives' came over and started arguing with Jade and Beck. "Enough!" I screamed and everyone stopped arguing and looked at me, "This is your last chance are you going to stop this Robarazzi thing or not!"

"Tori, I know the real reason why you want me to stop."

"Oh please elaborate for me what I truly mean!" I said fascinated to find out what he thought I meant.

"You want me to stop because I am more popular than you now."

My jaw dropped again, "What?" I asked not believing my ears.

"Yeah I mean everyone knows that you're just an attention craving whore."

Everyone gasped and I heard Jade whisper to Beck, "Do something!"

I turned around and saw Beck taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He looked as if he could kill Robbie. I put my arm in front of him before I turned around and simply stared at Robbie in disbelief, "What did you just call me?"

"I called you an attention craving who-"

I didn't even realize what I was doing until after I did it. I slapped him so hard across the face that his cheek was bright red. André, Cat, and Jade looked at me surprised. Beck looked at me with sympathy, but he was too shocked to do anything. I didn't know I had that in me. Everyone was staring at me and my vision was starting to be glazed over by tears. Before anyone said anything else, I walked out of the room and ran a few hallways away. What happened to you Robbie?

Beck's POV

I stared at Robbie with my jaw clenched. He had no idea how much I wanted to just beat him to a pulp right here right now. I don't care if I get suspended or expelled. He called my girlfriend a whore and I was not going to stand for that. I walked right up to him getting in his face before I realized Tori needed me. She ran out of here crying. She's my main priority right now. I had a stare off with him before I spoke, "If she didn't just run out of here crying, you'd be in a whole lot of trouble." With that said I turned around taking angry strides to the door with André and Jade behind me. When I got to the door I turned around and looked at Cat.

Jade looked upset at Cat's expression, "Cat, are you coming?"

Cat looked back and forth from us to Robbie. Robbie looked completely ashamed that he was hurting Cat and the fact that he had called Tori a whore. Cat took a deep breath and finally spoke with a voice that you could tell she was on the verge of tears, "Yes. I have nothing left here." With that said she very slowly walked by Robbie and continued walking to us. When she reached us André gave her a hug to try and make her feel better. We all walked and tried to find Tori. I had a feeling I knew where she was.

"Guys. Did we check the Sikowitz's classroom?"

They all looked at each other, "No we didn't."

"Ok you guys go check there while I look around."

"Ok." Jade said as Cat walked into her arms starting to cry.

I felt so bad for Cat. She really liked Robbie, maybe even loved him. I'm not entirely sure if they're broken up though. I think they are just in a really bad fight. When they walked away, I went straight to the janitors' closet where all of the lights were off and I could hear Tori's sobs. I opened the door very slowly, peaking my head in.

"Tori?" No response. "Tori, I know you're in here." She released a sob and I turned on the lights to reveal her sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest and her face is covered in tearstains. I opened the door more and stepped in, "Oh Tor." I walked over to her and sat down beside her and pulled her into my arms. She held me close to her and squeezed me tightly.

We stayed in that position for a while when I occasionally kissed the top of her hair. She pulled away from me a little and looked up at me, "Is what Robbie said true?"

"Oh god no Tori. He could not be more wrong. Don't let him get to you."

"How's Cat taking it?"

I sighed, "Not too well. When we left to come and find you she said that she had nothing left there."

Tori put her hand over her mouth, "Oh that poor thing!"

I kissed the top of her head again, "You want me to take you home?"

Tori nodded her head and I texted the others letting them know that I found Tori and was taking her home. It was a silent ride there and when I asked her if she wanted me to come in she just shook her head and gave me a kiss goodbye, claiming that she wanted to be alone.

When I got home to my RV, I did my homework ate and fell asleep since this day was completely tiring. My slumber was short lived since my phone started going off. I really should turn it off at night. I looked at the picture and saw that it was Tori. What was she doing calling me at midnight?

"Hello? Tori what's going on?"

"Beck. It-its Robbie."

I ran my hand down my face and sat up, "What the hell did he do now?"

"Can you come over?"

I sighed, "Tori, I don't think that's a good idea. It's late your parents and Trina are probably sleeping and-"

"No one's home, Beck. My parents went out for some reason and are staying at a hotel while Trina's sleeping over her friend's house. Please? I need comfort. I need you, Beck."

I closed my eyes when she said that. Those were the most satisfying words I have heard all night, "Alright. I'll be over soon." I quickly put on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and drove over to Tori's to find the lights on.

I walked up her porch steps and knocked on the door. She arrived at the door in her pajamas with a glass of hot chocolate in her hands. There was another one on her table. She stepped aside and invited me in. I noticed that her laptop was open and on 'The Slap'.

"Robbie posted again tonight." Tori stated as she sat down on the couch patting the cushion next to her. I walked over and sat next to her as she pressed play.

"Today on Robarazzi; Tori, Beck, André, Cat, Jade all caught on a psychotic rampage." There was footage of us screaming at him playing in slow motion until Robbie's face appeared again, "Also does Tori Vega need anger management?" They showed footage of Tori slapping Robbie and completely cut out the fact that Robbie had insulted her. I couldn't believe this!

I paused the video and looked at Tori's doe eyes. I grabbed her hands in mine and squeezed them, "We have to stop this, Tori. Like right now."

"I know Jade, André and I had already talked about it. We thought of a plan that I think you'll like." Tori smiled at me and I knew this was going to be good.

Tori's POV

I was at my locker grabbing my books for my earlier classes so that way I could complete the assignments during study hall before we put our revenge plan into action.

"Tori?"

I turned around and saw Robbie standing there. Before I could even open my mouth to say something Beck showed up right next to me, "She doesn't want to talk to you Robbie." Beck said as he slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Beck I-I just want to apologize."

Beck scoffed, "You know what? It's one thing when you insult her and she slaps you, but it's a whole other story when you put it online and make her look like the bad guy."

Robbie looked at us confused, "What are you talking about? I didn't put up a new episode last night."

"Like I believe that. Tori and I gotta go. See you later." Beck walked with me to my study hall before he went to gym. I met up with Jade and we both made sure our cameras were ready.

"Ugh what is taking them so long?!" I exclaimed.

"Patience! It takes time for them to get from the locker room all the way here." Jade shot back at me. We heard a door close and footsteps, "Oh turn it on turn it on!"

Jade and I ran in the middle of the hallway and turned on the cameras just in time before Beck and André came running and laughing.

"We got him!" Beck said smiling.

"He's right behind us!" André informed.

We waited five seconds before we heard Robbie, "You guys this isn't funny-ahhhhhh!" Jade and I started taking pictures of Robbie and I continued taking video. "Give me back my clothes!" Robbie screamed with only a towel covering his lower half.

I looked at everyone else, "Should we?"

"Nah!" They all responded.

"No I think we need to put this online." I said.

"No you cannot put this online!"

"Alright." Jade said.

"No problem." Beck agreed.

"We'll kill the video-" André started.

"As long as you kill Robarazzi."

"No!" Robbie screamed.

"Yes!"

"Why should I?"

"Do you want this to go online and follow you where ever you go?"

"No. I'll stop Robarazzi and I really am sorry Tori. I didn't mean what I said yesterday. The popularity just got to my head."

"I forgive you. Give him his clothes back and Robbie, go get Cat back."

Robbie smiled at me and the guys gave him his clothes as he ran off towards the locker room. Robbie learned a lesson. Always choose friends over your social status.


	24. Picture Problems and Crazy Romantics

Chapter 19

"Picture Problems and Crazy Romantic"

Tori's POV

"Hey Beck!" I screamed before walking up to him, Robbie, Cat, Jade and André. They were all huddled around Robbie's Pearpad for some reason. Beck didn't even turn to face me. I walked over to them and stood next to Beck. "Hey guys." Again no one answered me. What is so interesting on the dang pear-pad?

"Oh Hey Tor-bear how long have you been standing there?" Beck said acting like nothing happened as he put his arm around me.

"I said hi twice and no one answered so what's everyone looking at?"

"Oh we're looking at the new Pear Maps. You can now look at any place in the world in really high definition." Robbie explained.

"Right now we're looking at the school." André said.

I leaned over to see that they were looking at the Asphalt Café. The picture showed our usual table, wait is that us?

"Hey is that us?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I guess it is." Jade said and I noticed André staring wantonly at her. Can they get together already? Like right now? André's facial expression changed when he looked at the picture. "Hey can you zoom in on Jade?" André asked Robbie.

"Yeah I think so. A zoomy zoomy zoom-"

Robbie zoomed in on Jade and we all locked horrified at Jade picking her nose. Uh woah! André stepped away from her a bit. Jade gasped as Robbie did something weird with his mouth while Cat looked afraid to say anything and Beck and I looked away as if we hadn't just witnessed that picture.

"No, ok no! I'm not-"

"Picking your nose?" Cat finished and we all sucked in a deep breath as she said that.

"Cat!" Jade screamed. "I was _not _picking it! I was just scratching the outside of it like this." Jade said demonstrating what she did.

"Yeah it's just that from this angle it looks like you're-"

"Don't say it you idiot!" Jade screamed making her voice go an octave higher. I can't believe this is Jade West… embarrassed? Beck and I just nodded our heads along with André. "Ok nobody mentions this to anyone." Jade stated.

"We won't," Beck and I said together.

"Promise." Robbie added.

"You mean you picking your nose?" Cat asked.

"Cat!" Jade screamed.

"Come on." We all said to Cat warning her to stop.

"I was scratching it!" Jade yelled.

"Right." Cat said sarcastically. We looked at Jade and she looked ready to burst. I was about to drag Cat away from her before Jade stormed off and we all burst into laughter. It was short-lived since she turned around after hearing our laughter for a few seconds. We all kept our mouths shut and acted like Robbie was showing us a funny video on Splashface.

The rest of the day went on pretty normally. Jade just threatened us more to make it clear that if we tell anyone that she will have our heads. It was currently around 7 when I was video chatting with Beck talking about whatever we wanted.

"So what are we going to do about this Jade thing?" Beck asked.

"What do you mean 'Jade thing'?" I asked confused.

"About the… you know, picture."

"Oh well it's not like everyone else has seen it so I don't think we really-" I was interrupted by the door bell ringing. "Hang on a sec."

I walked to the door and saw André there. He grabbed my shoulders and picked me up by them causing me to squeal, "I need to get together with Jade!"

"If I say I'll help you will you put me down?"

"Tor? Tori what's going on?" Beck asked from the video chat.

I walked back to the computer after André put me down, "I'm fine. André's kind of freakin-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" André said before running towards me and putting a pillow over my mouth. I gestured toward André while looking at Beck. Beck had a shocked face.

"Dude you are acting like your grandma calm down."

André took the pillow that was covering my mouth and put it in front of the web cam making it so he can't see it. "What is the matter with you?!" I screamed.

André stood up and started pacing, "She is all I think about! Whenever I write a song, she's my muse and I think she's still mad at me since I hurt her like that and-"

"André-" I said.

"And why would she like a guy like me? She can have anyone and I'm just a guy who wasted his one and only chance of being with her-"

"André-" Beck tried to cut in.

"I mean even if I as her she'll probably just brush me off and ignore me and then I'll really lose her- "I had gotten up and grabbed a cup of ice before pouring it down the back of his shirt. André began to jump and squirm trying to make the ice come out of his shirt. When all the ice was out he looked at me, "What was that for?!"

"That was for freaking out and panicking over nothing." I said.

"Well what should I do?"

"Well you said you wrote many sings about her right?" Beck asked while taking a swig of his lemonade and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah so?"

I slapped the palm of my hand to my forehead and dragged it down my face, "André, what Beck is suggesting is why don't you just sing one of those songs to her. I mean you've done it before-"

"Tor!"

"Wha-" I said before slapping my hand over my mouth. Holy crap. I have to be the worst best friend ever. I just exposed that to his best guy friend that while he was dating Jade that André had a crush on her.

"Wait what?! André you sang to her before?" Beck asked, "When?"

I looked at André and he started blushing. "One night I came over here all wonky after working on that song with Jade for my class and I kinda realized I had a crush on her. I wrote 365 Days for her. Look man don't hate me for crushing on your girl when you were together. I was hoping you would never find out. I knew it was wrong to but-"

"Dré," Beck said gesturing his hands for André to calm down, "relax. I'm not mad. I have Tori now." Beck looked at me and winked making me giggle.

André looked between us and spoke, "Y'all are nasty. I mean you're making me want to hurl."

"Thanks André," I said as I shoved him in a playful manner. André chuckled, "So are you singing a song to Jade again or not?" I asked.

"I don't know, that sounds kind of cliché."

"Dude your songs are amazing. She'll love it." Beck said to encourage him.

"So what do you say?" I asked.

"Alright! I'll do it."

~The Next Day~

André, Beck, Cat, and I were at the vending machine since Cat wanted to get a can of Wahoo Punch before going to lunch. "Hey!" we heard Jade scream.

"Hey we were just looking for-" André started.

"Who told?!" Jade cut André off.

"Who told what?" I asked.

"About me! About me and Pear Maps!"

"I-I told no one." Beck said and André and I nodded our heads in agreement with Beck.

"I told people not to look." Cat said while innocently twirling a piece of hair.

"See none of us told any-" Cat's words finally sunk into all of us and we just looked at her, "wait what do you mean you told people not look?"

"I tweeted it on 'The Slap." Cat said.

I looked from André to Beck trying to figure out what our next move would be. "What did you tweet?" Jade snarled through gritted teeth.

"I said, 'Please don't go on Pear Maps and look up Hollywood Arts. If you do please don't zoom in on Jade. She is not picking her nose.' I made that perfectly clear." Cat said trying to cover up her tracks.

Jade looked as if she was about to explode into a million pieces. I looked at André, "Beck and I take Cat you take Jade?"

"Uh huh." André said right before Jade reached her arms out for Cat, "Run! Run fast and far!" André yelled. We took Cat by her arms and started to drag her away when Sinjin walked up to us.

"Hey Jade," we all paused and looked at Sinjin, "as a fellow nose picker, believe me, it gets better."

Jade just looked at him wide-eyed and continued to scream and squirm making Beck and I run off with Cat and Sinjin run in the opposite direction as André calmed her down. Let's just say Andre wouldn't be singing his song to Jade today, but it will be soon.

**A/N Ok so this definitely not my best work but I thought it would be cute to show Andre freaking out. So I am really happy because I am going to see Maroon 5 with Kelly Clarkson this summer! Honestly it will be the best night of my life. I am also going to see Train with The Script and with Gavin DeGraw this summer! I am officially the happiest person ever! Also I don't know if any of you heard, but the Jonas Brothers are back! I'm kind of happy and they are coming out with more adult stuff since they are no longer a part of Disney. So I hope to update Break The Routine tomorrow if I can. The next few chapters of this story are going to be a little more Jandre than Bori, but just the next one or two.**

**-****_BeckandToriforeverxoxo_**


	25. Please Don't Hate Me!

**Dear readers,**

**Please do not hate me, but this is an author's note. I'm sorry. I did my best to keep from posting one for a while, but this is important! I have recently created two new ways to get in touch with me, so if you are a guest and reading my stories and don't want to make an account just to speak with me, you now have two new ways. I am now on Twitter and it is BeckandToriBeri since BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo is too long for Twitter. So please follow me, I will do Q's & A's frequently and I will also post whenever I update and future author's notes there! So if you follow me on twitter, that means fewer author's notes on my stories! Also I just created a livestream! So I will occasionally host a livestream. My livestream is BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo. My first ever livestream is happening THIS FRIDAY AT 7:30 UNTIL 9:30! So you will have me all to yourselves for two hours or until everyone leaves. Also feel free to ask me anything regarding my stories or tweet me any requests for one shots, whether they are song fics or not. I will do what I can. I haven't really decided if I will be doing a video livestream or just a chat one. I guess you'll find out friday. So in conclusion, follow me on Twitter BeckandToriBeri and follow me on livestream BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo. My first live stream is on Friday from 7:30 to 9:30 ET! I hope to see you all there and on Twitter! I love you all!**

**- ****_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**


End file.
